The Revelation II
by MsDearlady
Summary: The Original Family came back to life again, and Klaus wasn't happy about it. He decided to run away and took Elizabeth with him. Damon however, goes on a search for her together with Rebekah as they take on a new place away from Mystic Falls.
1. The Lost

****Author's Note: This is it! The continuation to my The Revelation - TVD Fan Fiction! This is the second part of the series. If you haven't read the first part, please click on the link: .net/s/7553454/1/The_Revelation. Of course, please do write me a review! I'd love to hear your thoughts, especially about this first chapter! I've got lots in store for you guys! ;) xx****

* * *

><p><strong>The Lost<strong>

**The Revelation Series**

_A Vampire Diaries Fan Fiction_

* * *

><p>He went in the bar.<p>

It was the only place he can enjoy himself. It's been a week, yet everything seems to come by too slow and dull. He knew somehow, deep inside himself, he wasn't going to last until he can finally find clues.

Or to find the thing he was looking for.

He then went straight to the bar and ordered himself a bottle of their best scotch. There is nothing like liquor to get him through the day… Or perhaps, blood. But that's an entirely different thing. But both can be fun. Yet, no matter how much he feeds, how much he indulges himself in liquor, he was still an empty vampire lurking in the night, searching. The bartender gave him a bottle of scotch and an empty glass. He poured himself and began to drink. If anyone bothered him, he'd definitely drain them dry.

"Oh… Why so glum?" He suddenly heard someone say beside him. He certainly knew whose voice it was, so he rolled his eyes and refused to look.

"I'm certainly not in the mood. So why don't you just _scram?_" He said impatiently.

"Don't tell me this is still about dear Elizabeth now, is it?" Rebekah asked with her silky accented voice. Damon glanced at her and saw that she was making a mocking pout at him. He rolled his eyes. Rebekah's fun and all, but he's not in the mood. And he's certainly too much of an ass to even try to be nice to her. "Look, we're on the same boat. Nik's missing as well. But I know that he ran away because of our mother." Damon faced her with his eyebrows arched in mockery as well.

"I'm not really interested to hear this…" He breathed, widening his eyes with a slight smirk on his lips. "So, like I said… Why don't you just do me a favor and scram, like Klaus did?" His smirk turned into a full smile this time, and he watched Rebekah's face turn into a stern look.

"I understand that you're an ass, Damon. But if you want to find Elizabeth, then we can help each other." She said. And they locked each other's gaze for a few moments before he turned back on his drink again and sipped. He's not really sure if he can trust Rebekah at all. She is an original after all. Why would she be trust-worthy? Yet, he was that desperate. He has to find Elizabeth. She hasn't returned after the night where the Originals came back to life. He knew that she can take care of herself, yet why does he have this feeling inside his gut that he should find her? "What do you say, Damon?" Rebekah asked again.

"I say," He began as he faced her and narrowed his eyes. "That if you try and trick me, then the deals off, and I'll _kill_ you." He said and saw that Rebekah smirked.

"Alright…" She breathed, sitting up as she took the bottle of scotch. "But if you trick me, then I'll kill _you_ as well." She added, looking straight in his eyes with a smirk. They locked it for a few minutes then Damon finally shrugged. Rebekah then chugged on the bottle and gave it back to him.

* * *

><p>"Everyone's got their own issues." Elena sighed as she sat down in their living room. Of course, not everything was going well. In fact, she hadn't seen her friends for a long time already. And the only thing that she had to worry about was the fact that Elizabeth is missing, as well as Klaus. Ever since the night when the Originals came back to life, they've been missing and Damon was crumbling into pieces as he searched.<p>

"Maybe they're with each other." Alaric suddenly chimed in as he walked and stood away from the couch with a coffee mug in his hand. "Maybe they're in this together." Elena looked at him, as well as Stefan, who had been returning to his old self and had been progressing really well.

"Probably," Stefan shrugged. "But why would Elizabeth turn to Klaus? Just a few days ago, she was going to drive the white oak stake at his back, and then she'd leave with him? I don't think that makes sense."

"But what if she needed something?" She suddenly chimed in. "What if she was manipulating Klaus and…"

"What can she possibly need from him when she was willing enough to kill him?" Alaric suddenly interrupted. Elena glanced at him then at Stefan who was nodding along with what Alaric said.

"You're right…" Elena sighed again. This was pointless. A week had gone by and they're still figuring out why Elizabeth was missing. They haven't tried searching at all, yet they've asked Rebekah where Klaus was, and all she said was that he ran away, as usual. Esther, their mother, the original witch, was finally alive again. The sealed coffin was the one and only thing that Klaus was scared of, aside from Mikael – his stepfather. And Esther could've killed him any second, yet she was here to forgive him. It was strange, yet the Original family had been peacefully living ever since their Masquerade Ball where they were introduced to the society of Mystic Falls. "But… the only thing that can help us find her is…"

"Esther." Stefan finished.

* * *

><p>"Rebekah…" She heard her name as she entered in their home. She turned around and saw that it was her brother, Kol standing by the staircase with a smirk on his face. She inhaled deeply then arched her eyebrows.<p>

"Kol" She said, giving him a faint smile. "I didn't expect you to be here."

"I do live here, sister." He replied with a soft chuckle as he walked towards her. But then, she saw his eyes drift away, and she immediately realized that Damon was behind her. "I didn't know we can bring home guests. If I did, I could have brought home some ladies to have fun with. Don't you agree, Rebekah?" He suddenly addressed her as his eyes drifted to meet hers. "Is he here so you can have fun with him?" He added arching his eyebrows and his smirk turned into a knowing grin. Rebekah rolled her eyes.

"I didn't let him come with me." She said firmly. "In fact, I told you to wait in the car." She suddenly turned her head towards Damon who stood there with his hands in his pockets and a bored look on his face. He then shrugged off his shoulders as she turned her head to face her brother again. Kol chuckled softly.

"Oh, so you mean he's taking you somewhere for fun?" Kol continued to ask with an amused look.

"Enough Kol," They suddenly heard the echoes of a voice coming on top of the staircase. They all looked up and saw Esther, their mother, appeared by the staircase and came down a few steps. She looked lovely and she definitely looks just like Rebekah. Oval-shaped face, golden hair, thin lips, and the same beautiful eyes. It's been a week already since Esther and her other brothers came back to life. And yet, nothing has happened. They were living in peace; just like their mother asked and they were more willing to obey. It was only because of the fact that their mother had given them life – eternal one, as well – and she can take that gift off of them.

Or maybe it wasn't a gift, more of a nightmare.

"I had heard enough of your witty remarks. And I do suggest you behave." Esther continued, giving Kol a stern look. He immediately nodded, and looked back at Rebekah, who was giving him a knowing smirk. He rolled his eyes.

"Yes mother." He mumbled. They then watched Esther descend the staircase wearing a white chiffon blouse and dark jeans. Once she made it to the last few steps, she smiled, but Rebekah realized that it wasn't for her. It was for their guest.

"Mr. Salvatore, is that correct?" She asked. Rebekah then frowned. What was her mother up to? Rebekah then looked at Damon, who nodded. "I'm surprised you've dropped by. It was nice to meet you and your brother at the ball. Of course, there is Elena…" She trailed off which made Rebekah arch her eyebrows. They then heard Damon clear his throat.

"I was only here to ask you something…"

"Actually," Rebekah immediately interrupted him. "I was wondering if you know where Nik is. I'm sure he ran off to someplace, but of course mother, you're the only can who can know of his whereabouts." She said then gave her a faint smile.

"I was afraid you'd ask that." Esther exhaled with a faint smile. "Truthfully I do not know where he is." She added, shrugging. "Niklaus has a tendency to do run away from what he is afraid of. I for one should know my son. I've watched him for a thousand years in the other side."

"Why would he be afraid of you?" Damon asked with his eyebrows furrowed.

"He was the one who did the deed on our mother. You don't expect him to be that tough now, do you?" Rebekah asked, turning to him. Damon then shrugged as he understood perfectly. Rebekah should know her brother as well; she had spent a good century running away from her father, Mikael, with Nik.

"And he's that much of a coward that he even killed his very own family." Kol suddenly chimed in with a wicked and amused smirk on his face.

"So why are searching for him?" Esther asked. "Haven't you had enough of Niklaus?" They saw her arch her eyebrows as she waited for Damon to reply. Damon however, was looking at Esther straight in the eye with that mocking gaze of his. Rebekah tried to hide a smirk because she absolutely knew that that won't work for their mother.

"We think he has Elizabeth." He said with his voice low and even. Esther's lips slowly turned into a smile.

"I'm not surprised." Esther said with a soft chuckle. The three of them frowned. What did she exactly mean by that? Does she know something they don't? But then, without another second to waste, Esther quickly added. "Come with me." The three of them followed her behind. Rebekah slowed down in her tracks as she got near to Kol. And once they were near the staircase, she immediately blocked her brother in his way.

"_This_ is not your business, _Kol._" Rebekah said. "I _do_ suggest that you mind your _own._" She then gave him a slight push, but strong enough to move him. If she did that to a human, they would've gone straight to the wall, but since Kol was an Original as well, it only made him move a few inches. She then turned her back from him and immediately followed Esther to her room with Damon.

"I can use a spell to feel his energy, and to feel Elizabeth – _if_ he is indeed with her." Esther suddenly said, as she got a sage and burned it by the candle. The doors of Esther's room were shut. Everything else looked so European and elegant. She does have to give it to Nik for building a very nice home. Though, Rebekah had seen far better than this, centuries ago. They watched Esther bring out candles from a shelf, and laid them all on the coffee table. Once she was done, she immediately lit them up with her powers. "But, I will need your blood, Rebekah. I will use mine as well since they're both from our bloodline." She continued. Rebekah nodded as Damon continued to watch beside her, where he sat. Esther held a dagger with a wooden handle as she nodded to Rebekah, who stood up. "Ready?" She asked. Rebekah nodded as Esther lifted up her hand, and Rebekah gave hers to her.

Esther closed her eyes, and began the ritual as she chanted the spell. Rebekah waited as her mother held her hand, and after a few moments, she saw that her mother opened her eyes still chanting the spell as she pierced the dagger through her hand and made a slash across her palm. Rebekah resisted the pain as she gave a small grunt, and saw the sight of her hand. Blood immediately went out from the slash and left her hand in a bloody mess. She heard her mother still chanting the spell, and let her blood drop from her palm and into this bowl of clear water. After that, Esther let go of her hand, as she put the dagger on the table beside a candle, and took another one with a pointed edge. She poked her finger with the dagger which was deep enough for it to spew out blood. She then let the blood drop from her fingertip and in the bowl.

Once their blood mixed into the clear water and Esther finally finished the spell, the flames of the candle grew intensely and immediately went back to normal as they heard Esther gasp. Rebekah looked at her mother, as she got the clean white cloth and wrapped it around her bloody hand. After a few moments, Esther's eyes flew open and she began breathing heavily. Rebekah gave her mother a clean cloth for her finger, and Esther slowly took it. "What did you see, mother?" She asked.

"I felt their energy." Esther breathed. Her eyes seemed to be blank, but then they drifted towards Damon. "And you were right. He is with Elizabeth. I felt their strong energy and I immediately knew _he_ is with her."

"And do you know they are?" Damon asked as he shifted in his seat.

Rebekah stared at her mother as Esther and Damon locked each other's gaze for a couple of moments before Esther nodded.

* * *

><p>Stefan sat in his room as he thought of something to write in his diary. He was so deep in thought that he felt his stomach grumble. He was hungry, <em>already?<em> It had only been last night since he last fed. Yet, in a matter of minutes it will finally be twilight. Maybe that explains why his stomach's complaining. In vampire time, that's like two hours or something. Though, he had been thinking the whole day, and he's squeezing his brain for his diary entry.

His thoughts were disturbed when he suddenly heard the front door slam.

Stefan frowned as he waved his pen in midair, still trying to think what to write. He then heard Damon's footsteps. He stood up from his chair and went by the door only to see Damon pass by. He continued to frown. What? There was no sarcastic remark? No witty yet annoying comments? Yes, he was waiting for Damon to actually say it, so he went towards Damon's room. He saw Damon get a duffel bag and started packing, and this disturbed him even more.

"Am I missing something?" Stefan suddenly broke the silence.

"Now's not the good time, _brother._" Damon said, still packing, and he was definitely in a rush. Stefan crossed his arms over his chest as he leaned on the doorway.

"Seriously, where are you going?" Stefan asked. "And don't tell me that it's because you hate me or something because we didn't have a fight at all." Damon stood up straight as he folded a neat gray V-neck shirt.

"Nope" He said as he looked at Stefan, and narrowed his eyes with a lopsided smile. "Not everything's about you, _Stefan._ You have Elena for that." He arched his eyebrows as he turned back to packing. Stefan then rolled his eyes, but then he heard footsteps coming from the living room.

"Damon, you're taking too long!" They heard someone call. Damon looked at Stefan and he only blinked his eyes. He knew whose voice was that, and all he can do it frown and blink.

"Why am I not surprised?" Stefan continued to say, and saw Damon roll his eyes as he went to his walk-in closet, then back out again with a few more clothes.

"It's not what you think, brother." Damon said, but then he stood up straight again and looked at Stefan with a frown. "Besides, why do you even nose around my business anyway? I don't even ask what you and Elena do in a room." He widened his eyes then shrugged as he continued to pack and got a few shoes. Now it was Stefan's turn to roll his eyes as he shrugged. After a few moments, Damon zipped his two duffel bags and carried it. He turned and saw Stefan still standing there, looking down on the floorboards. He was hungry, yet it seems he was still thinking of what to write in his diary. "_You're_ still _here?_" Damon suddenly broke the ice with an irritated tone. He then started walking, and passed Stefan.

"Where are you really going, Damon?" He continued to pry and followed Damon behind as they went down the stairs and saw Rebekah standing there with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Where else?" Damon finally answered. Yet, it was still pretty vague for Stefan. There are tons of places in this world, and he knew exactly where Damon wanted to be. There's Italy, France, England, tons of places where he always wanted to go to when he's feeling a bit damaged – or_ hurt_ – whatever, until something finally rang in his head.

"You're going to look for Elizabeth?" Stefan suddenly asked and stopped in his tracks in the second to the last step of the stairs. Damon looked at him and snickered as Rebekah shook her head.

"What else would we do?" Rebekah said, impatiently. Stefan then looked at her and she only arched her eyebrows with a shrug. "I can't help but overhear your conversation." She then turned around for the door.

"We've already searched everywhere." He continued to say. "You actually know where she is?"

"Yup" Damon answered with a shrug. "Seriously Stefan, we're here just to get a few things. I'm not up for this twenty questions and_ crap._" He added. Stefan only shrugged.

"Alright, then where is she?" Stefan still continued. Damon sighed and rolled his eyes as he turned away from Stefan and was about to follow Rebekah.

"Not gonna tell ya until we do find her." He replied. "For now, you should just stay tuned." Damon looked at him and narrowed his eyes as he gave a knowing nod. Stefan nodded as he walked behind Damon and watched him go through the door. Stefan then closed it behind him as they finally left.

* * *

><p>Klaus sat on a couch as he looked at Elizabeth's currently dead body. The dagger was still there, piercing through the pits of her chest. It was the right time to finally pull it out. And he knew that once she wakes up from her deep slumber of death, she'll go practically crazy and go up against him again. Though, he wanted to search for the White Oak Stake that she nearly drove to his back, he knew she hid it perfectly in a safe place and it was no use.<p>

He didn't have a choice, really. He had to face Elizabeth's wrath. It was the perfect time for them to be away since his mother; Esther came back to life again. And no, he did not run away because Esther might kill him. He just cannot afford for Elizabeth to have another trick up her sleeve and actually drive the stake through his heart. If Elizabeth had another perfect chance, he knew he'll be dead in no time.

Yes, this was it. Just to be with Elizabeth in a new place is something worth risking. He wanted them to be what they used to be. He wanted her to feel that what he did before was a mistake and that he deserves a second chance. He wanted her to feel that they need not plan a revenge for each other. He was willing to forgive her – no doubt about that. And he certainly wants her to be away from that Salvatore scumbag, Damon. He cannot afford seeing her with that pest at all. He then sighed as he stood up slowly. He walked over to her dead body lying on the carpeted floor, and he crouched down beside it. He held the dagger, grasping its cold metal handle and slowly pulled it out.

In a matter of minutes, she'll be awake.

And he's more than prepared.


	2. The New Place

****Author's Message: I know that this chapter will definitely be a surprise. So yes, prepared to be mind blown. And of course, don't be afraid to tell me what you think. ;)****

* * *

><p><strong>The New Place<strong>

* * *

><p>Elena entered the Salvatore mansion on a cold morning. She then walked in straight to the living room only to find Stefan having his breakfast. She sighed as she saw this. Really? Why does he have to feed right now when he knew she was coming over?<p>

"Breakfast?" She asked. Stefan shook his head as he put away the blood bag from his lips.

"Nope" He shrugged. "Just a snack to get me through today." Elena arched her eyebrows at that statement then shrugged as she sat down on the couch. Stefan then continued sipping through the blood bag, ignoring the fact that Elena was there, watching.

"Seriously?" She impatiently said. Once she said this, he immediately put it away and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Sorry" He said.

"Where's Damon?" She asked, noticing how quiet the house was and that there was no other annoying vampire who keeps on making sarcastic remarks at them. It was also strange since she hasn't even talked to him for days.

"He fled with Rebekah." Stefan said as he sealed off the blood bag again. Elena frowned. Did she hear it right? Damon fled with Rebekah? Since when? And why doesn't she know about this?

"What?" She asked in disbelief. Stefan looked at her with his eyes wide. Obviously he realized that he hadn't said a word to her about it. He then sighed.

"He and Rebekah left to search for Klaus and Elizabeth." He said it precisely.

"Where?" She asked as she continued to frown.

"I don't know." Stefan shrugged as he leaned back on the chair. "Damon didn't say anything. But I think he asked Esther about it and made her do some sort of spell to look for them." Elena narrowed her eyes. Has Damon truly gone mad? The Original family is the people they should least trust. Yet, he's out with one as an ally? Hasn't he even thought about the fact that maybe Esther was playing a trick? That perhaps Esther and Rebekah are fooling him just so they can kill him once and for all?

"Has he gone mad?" Elena said in disbelief. "Why does he trust the Originals when he knows that it's dangerous?" She stood up and got her phone from her bag.

"I wouldn't really worry about Damon, Elena." Stefan said, calmly. "He knows what he's doing."

"Right, like the time when he nearly died because Tyler bit him, or like the time when Mason came back and he was strapped on a chair and a stake was dug in his chest." Elena said, widening her eyes. She then tried calling Damon as she pressed her mobile phone at her ear.

"He knows what he's doing, Elena. Trust me. I know my brother enough; he's going to be fine." Stefan tried to persuade her with his soothing voice as he stood up. But she didn't listen. She still kept hearing Damon's phone ringing, until it finally hit voicemail.

"He's not picking up." She exhaled as she turned to face him.

* * *

><p>"We could have traveled with a plane or I could drive us there." Damon grumbled as he sat in the train with the least vampire he'd like to be with, Rebekah. They were on some sort of a quest to look for Elizabeth and Klaus. And the only way they found out or even had a clue where they were, was because of Esther, the Original Witch who performed some sort of spell to feel their energy and for her to trace their exact location. Yet, Rebekah was the one who chose the ride for their destination – which they're not entirely sure of since maybe it was some sort of a fluke or something – and he couldn't help but despise the fact that she chose a train ride, of all the transportations.<p>

"Oh, don't be such a baby Damon." Rebekah rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms over her chest. They had been in the train for four hours already. The long drive to Charlottesville made them both hungry. The good thing there is that Damon – who traveled prepared – had a bag full of blood bags, although Rebekah wouldn't indulge herself in them since she preferred fresh from the human's veins. Plus, they were in a cabin, which makes them have privacy. "It's been four hours already and all you've been doing is rant about this trip." She added, looking at him. She then put her feet on top of the bench next to Damon.

"I'm just saying that we could've traveled in style." He replied, widening his eyes and giving her a quirky smile. She continued rolling her eyes. Sure, he and Rebekah had a history with hate sex, but that doesn't make them a couple. In fact, they still do hate each other, more than ever. And it doesn't make things different with this trip to search for Elizabeth.

"Shut up." Rebekah said, looking at him sternly. "In two hours we'll be arriving. And I suggest that we rest before we get there." She said, arching her eyebrows. Now it was Damon's turn to roll his eyes. Ignoring her statement, he opened his bag, and brought out another blood bag. He opened the seal as he put it to his lips and started sipping. It was his sixth, and he's definitely having fun with gluttony. He then decided to tease Rebekah, since he knew she was hungry. He then put it away from his lips as he smiled at Rebekah, who looked at him with her deadly stare. Blood was all over his lips, so he wiped it with the back of his hands.

"Oh, don't mind me. I'm just having another breakfast." Damon said, mocking her with his smile. Rebekah's nose started flaring as she looked at the window. He then started sipping again, this time, noisily. For her to hear how incredibly delicious the blood type B+ is.

"You asshole" She said, looking at him, and revealing her vampire features. Damon grinned.

"Look, if you want one, just say it." He said, smiling as he shrugged. "No need to be _feisty_ about it." He widened his eyes as he got another blood bag and tossed it at her. She immediately caught it with her vampire reflexes as her features returned to normal again. She then glared at him as she removed the cap and started sipping. She then looked away and Damon couldn't help but hide a knowing smile as he continued to indulge himself on life's greatest gift.

* * *

><p>She gasped as air burst into her lungs. Her eyes flew open as her vision cleared, with the sight of the white ceiling right above her. Where was she? All she can remember was that she was stabbed by Klaus in the woods of Mystic Falls. And everything else was a blur.<p>

"Good morning, sweetheart." She heard a voice which startled her. She turned her head, only to see a pair of feet covered with Italian leather shoes. She then realized that she was lying down on the carpeted floor, somewhere unknown – or Klaus's home. "You're finally awake…" The voice continued. Her eyes then lingered upwards and saw Klaus' face, smiling down at her as he sat on a couch. Her eyes widened as she realized that he had killed her and that definitely made her furious. With her inhumanly speed, she got up on her feet, and tackled Klaus, choking him on his neck. With that much force, and strength, Klaus fell together with the couch onto the carpeted floor with a thud.

"HOW DARE YOU!" She growled as she revealed her vampire features. Klaus struggled on her strong hold slightly, but as she looked at him with such fiery, he managed to make a smirk, and pushed her strong enough to back her away for a few feet. She managed to get back on her feet as she straightened the creases of her clothes. The very thought of dying did not only infuriated her, but also, the thought of Klaus leaving her on a floor as she was cold and lifeless.

"Easy, love" Klaus said, chuckling softly as he got to his feet and got the couch back on its feet again. Elizabeth glared at him as he continued to smile. She then slowly looked around, and for some reason, this doesn't look like Klaus' mansion. The walls were cream white, and it looked like a living room. It's got a small chandelier hanging in the middle of the ceiling, and there was gold lining on the edges of the walls as a design. The furniture definitely has the modern vibe to it, and everything matched. It had cream white sofas, cream white velveteen chairs with golden upholstery, a round glass table with gold painted on the metal, etc. There was also a modern fire place behind her, and wall-sized windows a few feet away on her left. She frowned. Where was she? "Now, love, I know that you're wondering where we are, but I do rather make you guess. So have a look around." He continued, smiling proudly. She gave him a suspicious look as she started talking a step slowly. She then finally turned away from him as she walked towards the wall-sized windows. And there, she saw the big blue sky as the sun shone brightly. She then saw colossal buildings all around her, plus there were green trees which look like a forest, but she knew it was too small for one. She drew her eyes downward, and saw that there was a huge street filled with bustling cars and people.

She was in a building, that's for sure. Slowly, she realized, finally where the hell she was. She continued looking around as she tried to take it all in. Truly, she cannot believe that she was here with Klaus! And yes, she had been here back in the new world, but that was ages ago. Everything seemed to changed, yet, the feel to this site was still breathtaking and definitely the same. She then turned around to see Klaus standing there, watching her with those amused eyes, and an amused smirk on his lips.

"What are we doing here?" She said, sternly. Klaus only shrugged as a playful smile crept on his lips.

"I just think it is the best for both of us to be somewhere new – away from Mystic Falls." He smiled. She inhaled deeply as she turned back to the wall-sized window.

"You killed me and now you're holding me captive in this city." She said, shaking her head in disapproval. "How clever, Nik, but I must say…" She turned to look at him. "You're becoming very _desperate._" She arched her eyebrows as she smirked. He rolled his eyes as he turned his head slyly.

"I'd be insulted my dear, but I am too fond about this moment." He said. "I know that you're still upset with me for my heinous deeds, but Elizabeth…" He took a few steps forward, looking directly at her eyes. "I brought you here because I think we ought to start a new beginning. Let us renew our relationship and forget the past." He was a few steps closer to her now, and they continued to lock each other's gaze. Klaus had the longing and sad look in his eyes. She knew he was sincere about it, yet she had known him far too long to trust him. All she can do now is arch her eyebrows and mock him.

True enough that she love irritating him.

"You're not begging for this, Nik, are you? Because that'll only make me think of you as a pathetic hybrid." She said with a mocking smile as she saw him roll his eyes and gave her a little snicker.

"I am always amused with your little remarks, my dear." He said. "But don't tell me you have been infected by that Damon Salvatore. He's a real prick, and there's no doubt about it." He smiled as he added. Elizabeth gave him a soft smile as silence grew between them for a few moments. It wasn't until Klaus was the one who broke the ice. "So, will you join me and conquer this city, or you'll stay here and be nothing but a bore?" Elizabeth turned back to the wall-sized windows as she hid a smirk.

She really was impressed with Klaus this time. But he has to do tons more to get her back. And just when he mentioned Damon's name, she couldn't help but think about him either. How many days had she been dead? Has Damon completely forgotten about her? Or worse, maybe Klaus did something to him that made him back away forever. Though, there is no turning back now. She is here, with Klaus – the least person she thought she'd be alone with. If she chose to be a complete bore without exploring this vast city, she'll be as if she was dead, only she was alive. And that would waste time on her eternal life which she would later regret.

Conquering this city with Klaus makes it fun and exciting. True enough that she needed this type of adventure and Klaus knew how to play her through his fingertips. He knew exactly what she needed. He knew exactly that this is how he can control her. And of course, that very last thought came from Klaus' mind where she had read a few seconds ago. She couldn't help but smirk at this. If Klaus was playing a game and he thought that she didn't know about it, makes it even more fun. Oh how stupid he'd be in the end. She would be three steps ahead of him, and she _is _already right at this moment. She smiled as she inhaled deeply. Without wasting any more time, she turned to faced him with a knowing smile.

"Alright…" She breathed, smiling wide. Her deep green eyes danced at his gaze. She was enjoying already right now. How much more if the game progressed? "I will join you and conquer this city with you and only you, my _dear_ Niklaus."

Klaus' lips turned from a smirk into a full smile. He lifted his chin up in victory as he nodded. "You won't regret this. I assure you."

* * *

><p>"We're finally here." Rebekah breathed as she inhaled deeply and smiled. Damon slung his duffel on his shoulder and he held his other one. He looked around and knew that the six-hour train ride was worth it. The people were bustling in this train station, and this place was packed.<p>

"Good morning ma'am!" Some train clerk approached them wearing his uniform and his dirty blonde hair was slicked to the side. Damon arched his eyebrows. Now, he knew that he wasn't in the 1920s, but how come this clerk dressed like one? "Welcome to Grand Central, and of course, welcome to Manhattan! Would you like me to take your bags?" Rebekah smiled at him, and nodded as she handed them to him.

"Thank you." She smiled and Damon rolled his eyes. The clerk then turned to him, and he only gave him a mocking smirk.

"I'd rather carry them myself, if you don't mind." Damon said, narrowing his eyes. The clerk continued to smile and nodded.

"Of course, sir" He replied. "Are you going to the city? Do you want me to call for your ride?" He continued to ask. _Oh God, this clerk is annoying the hell out of me. _Damon thought. He clenched his fist to control his annoyance as Rebekah continued to entertain him.

"Why yes," She said. "We'd like…"

"Actually" Damon quickly interrupted. "I think we're fine. We know around the city." He then gave the clerk a forceful smile, and then looked away. He saw Rebekah made a stern look on her face, which only made him roll his eyes.

"Don't mind him." Rebekah said with a graceful smile. "He's just a bit grumpy train ride." Rebekah glared at Damon as he glared back. She then looked at the clerk once again. "We'd like to take a limousine, if you don't mind." She finally added, with a smile. The clerk happily nodded as he backed away to call one.

"A limousine?" Damon asked, furrowing his eyebrows. "You got us on a train ride and then you ride the luxe life in New York City? Man, you have poor travelling skills." She rolled her eyes as she looked away.

"Things are different here." She arched her eyebrows as she said it matter-of-factly. "We have to make most of it." She smiled as she continued to look around. Damon frowned as he went in front of her to block her site and for her to see how incredibly annoyed he is.

"This isn't some little _fieldtrip_, Rebekah." He said firmly as he scrounged his nose in annoyance. "I'm here to find Elizabeth, and I am not going to waste any _damn_ time doing it." Rebekah frowned as well as she stared into his icy blue eyes.

"_Relax…_" She said soothingly in her accented voice. "We are going to find them. We already know where they are, so why don't we have a little fun? I haven't been here for such a long time, and you certainly had been rotting in Mystic Falls. So just relax, alright?" Damon continued to frown as he inhaled deeply. He then rolled his eyes and turned his head slightly to the side.

"Ma'am, the limo is already on the way." The clerk had said once he had finally come back. Rebekah turned and gave him a polite smile.

"Thank you."

"You can wait here, and then I'll call you when it arrives." The clerk continued. Rebekah nodded. They both sat down, as he lay his bags beside the feet of his chair.

"I'm gonna have some coffee." Damon told the clerk who only frowned at him. But then Damon, who was already putting on his black Ray-ban aviator sunglasses, made him look at the clerk, who was still standing there. He then gave the clerk a little smirk as he narrowed his eyes and finally compelled him. "Two of them, _now,_" He added. The clerk nodded and immediately went to get them what he asked. He put on his sunglasses and glanced at Rebekah as he slouched on his chair and crossed his legs impatiently. Rebekah was smiling, and he rolled his eyes behind his sunglasses. "What are you smiling at?" He asked, flatly.

"Nothing" She replied, still smiling as she looked away. Damon exhaled as he took out his mobile phone from his jeans' front pockets and saw that Elena had been calling him four times already. And Stefan texted him, asking about this so-called voyage, but of course he only closed all of those and put his phone back in his pocket. He didn't really feel like telling them. New York City has a lot to unveil, and a lot of memories to reminisce. He'd like to save that all to himself than to tell his brother, Stefan and his clingy human, doppelganger, girlfriend, Elena.

Besides, Rebekah thinks he's all grumpy about this, but he knows that he is bound to have fun. There are tons of people to drink here, tons of people to kill, and tons of people to play around with. He is definitely going to have fun. And there is _no _doubt about that.

He then hid a smile on his thin and rosy lips.


	3. The Big City

**The Big City**

* * *

><p><em>Damon sat as he watched the people danced. Everyone was having a good time especially while listening to famous jazz songs, indulging on booze, and cigarettes. The ladies wore decent dresses while there are of course – the flappers, wearing their ever famous and in trend fringe dresses in different colors. Not to mention their head dresses which consists of headbands, feathers, small hats, etc. Damon, together with the men, wore their stylish suits for parties out in the city. He wore his tuxedo that had tails on the back, and his hair was slicked back with pomade. <em>

_He sat on a leather bench that was circling around a round table on a corner for him to have privacy. Not that he'd rather be alone, but the place was packed, this was the only place where he can just sit back and watch. Of course, he wouldn't enjoy this if he doesn't have some scotch with him now, would he?_

"_Excuse me, do you mind if I sit here with you?" A voice intruded his thoughts as his eyes drew upwards – away from the dance floor – and saw a girl's face. She was a flapper, obviously. Just by the way her hair was cut – in a short bob that's definitely in trend right now – and her headband had silver feathers on them matching her silver belted frock. He managed to make a smirk as he gave a small nod._

"_Of course," He said. The girl then happily scooted over, and settled a few feet away from him. He then took his glass of scotch and sipped. The girl then had a long cigarette filter and started lighting her cigarette. Once she was successful, she then blew smoke. He arched his eyebrows as he put the glass back and watched the people again. Now, this was easy. He was actually looking for some victims tonight, and apparently, this flapper just came in, as if giving herself away to him. Like, he's got food all on a silver platter. _

"_I'm sorry if I bothered you, it's just that the place is packed with people, and the others were full too. Yours was the only one empty." She breathed as she smiled at him. He smiled back as he sat up straight._

"_It's alright," He said. She then dragged and blew again after a few moments. The waiter was going around and gave her a glass of cocktail. She then gave him a nod and mumbled her thanks. _

"_You're Damon Salvatore right?" She asked, turning back to him. He looked at her. Now, how did she know his name? Well, he shouldn't be surprised. He's here every night searching for more preys. And apparently, this was not the first time he has seen this girl at all. _

"_Yes" He said, smiling wide now. "And you are?"_

"_Sarah Astor" She smiled as she stuck out a hand for him to shake. He took out his hand and shook it. Once he felt their skin touch, he felt her pulse racing. She was excited, and she couldn't hide it even though she was trying to play it cool. They then withdrew each other's hands. "I see you here most of the time; I just cannot help but introduce myself." She added with a laugh as she blew smoke._

"_The pleasure is all mine" He said with a nod. "Say, are you here with friends? It's just that a few nights ago, I saw you enter with a gentleman. I believe his name was Edward McAlister, am I correct?" He added, recalling when he saw her that night in a golden frock, looking ravishing. She was a pretty girl. She had platinum blonde, curled bob hair with her oval shaped face, and her glowing alabaster skin. She had thin rouge lips, and her hazel eyes were simply stunning as black eye makeup made her eyes look bigger. _

"_Oh yes" She said, giving a soft chuckle, obviously pleased that he remembered. "Eddie is a good friend of mine. We grew up here together in New York. It's funny because until now, we're still inseparable." She laughed. _

"_Yes, that's quite charming." He said, smiling. He just felt his stomach churn in hunger. He had to this quick, before he loses control. _

"_How about you, Mr. Salvatore? Where are you from?" She asked, leaning forward as her elbow rested on the table and her cheek rested on her palm. _

"_I am from a small town in Virginia." He said. "Nothing special," He shrugged as he got his glass again and drank. _

"_How interesting, so this is your first time in the city?" She asked more eager this time. He couldn't help but hide a smile. It was all just too perfect. _

"_I have been here for a month or so." He continued to shrug sheepishly. "I am out to explore the world." _

"_Really? Where have you been?" She continued to ask. He then looked at the dance floor then back to her again. _

"_Oh, I do not want to bore you with my silly stories…" He said with a soft chuckle. _

"_Oh please…" She continued to say. "I insist." He then smiled as he shifted in his seat and moved towards her a little closer. _

"_Well, if you must know…" He said. "I have been all over Europe, mostly in Paris and in London. Have you been there?" _

"_Oh how I wish…" She said, with her eyes wide. "My father wants me to stay here and does not want me to travel." Damon frowned. _

"_That is horrible." He said, shaking his head in disapproval. "Paris and London are great cities that you should definitely go to. They offer marvelous sites and places." Sarah smiled. _

"_Truly, Mr. Salvatore, you are in interesting gentleman. How come you do not go out and have a little fun? I mean, a gentleman like you should have a lady by your side. Perhaps I can take you around the city, and introduce you to my friends." She said, her eyes glittering up at his icy blue ones. _

"_I would love that." He replied._

"Damon" Someone called. He looked at his side to see Rebekah already a few steps ahead of him. He was looking up at the Waldorf-Astoria when he remembered the good ole' days of 1927 where he met William Waldorf Astor, 2nd Viscount Astor's daughter, Sarah Astor. Truly, Sarah was remarkable. And she tasted good.

It has been a week since they've arrived in New York, and all he and Rebekah had been doing was roam around the city with no destination – just exploring around like lost puppies on a cold winter day. And of course, there was the reminiscing of the good old days since the last time they've been in New York. Rebekah, however, had been in New York around in the 50s to the 70s, she still knows the way around. "Reminiscing again?" He heard her breath once she had arrived beside him again, looking up the colossal building with him. "You're boring." Damon glared at her as she felt her wrap her arm around his. He then shrugged her off as he started walking again.

"I told you that we should be looking for them." He said between his gritted teeth. She caught up with him as she smiled.

"Yes" She said. "Roaming around the city was a bad idea, especially when I didn't know that you'd be reminiscing every building here." He rolled his eyes. They were in Manhattan, and they weren't even trying to look for Elizabeth and Klaus. And to Damon's horror, they were here as if they _were_ in a little fieldtrip. "Alright, why don't we get some coffee and try to do what we're here for?" He then turned to look at her as he gave her a sarcastic smirk.

"Finally" He said, widening his eyes as he continued walking.

* * *

><p>"Good morning, love!"<p>

Elizabeth was drinking some mimosa on a sunny day in Manhattan. Their penthouse looked amazing especially when rays of sunshine are glazing on their clean linoleum floor. Everything in this building looked exquisite. Oh who was she kidding? Everything in New York looked that way. "I've got a little surprise for you." He added, and tossed silver with a touch of purple envelope over the breakfast table. Her eyes then drifted from the newspaper towards him as a smile crept on her lips. When she woke up earlier, he was already gone, which wasn't a surprise at all.

"Is this why you had been out earlier?" She asked, looking up at him with a mocking gaze. Klaus only smiled as she took the envelope and started opening it.

"I know that you'd like it especially now that we're here to start over…" He said as she opened it with a proud tone. She read in his mind that somehow he thinks she's finally winning her over, and she couldn't help but think how completely idiotic that thought was. If only Klaus knew how to master invading the thoughts of a petty human and a vampire, he'd know that she was here only to play a game. Until then, after she's got her fun, she'll leave him and his dead body cold and rotting. Once she finally read the invitation, she couldn't help but smile herself. Clearly, Klaus is definitely up to impress her. And she was.

For now.

"You've got us an invitation to a Charity Event tonight at the Metropolitan Museum of Art… how wonderful." She said, smiling and gave him a soft chuckle.

"I knew you'd like it. I remember how completely happy you are when we've held celebrations in the castle." He said, smiling as he sat across from her. She arched her eyebrows and took that comment as a consideration as she reached for her flute and drank some more of those delicious mimosas.

"But that was back from the Renaissance." She said, smiling wider. "I'd be even more impressed if I knew what a charity event is and even more if I knew the place where it's being held." She said as she stood up.

"A lot has changed around here, I know that as a fact, but maybe you've known a lot to learn already what the museum is." She heard Klaus say as she made her way towards the wall-sized windows, revealing the city in a fine spring morning. "Besides, I've already taken you around to show you how lovely this place is."

"Yes, Nik" She breathed. "I think I know how to adapt very well, since _I am_ an Original… but, I also know that the society here is different. I've known New York back when it was a county." She turned to face him. "Not exactly easy to squeeze ourselves in."

"Who said of squeezing ourselves in? And I don't see the society to be different, it is the same kind packed with scandals, gossip, wealth, politics and manipulations." He said matter-of-factly, and gave her a knowing smile. "I think we are ought to be part of all of that – unless you can't handle the drama." He gave her a wink and she gave him a soft chuckle.

"And what is this, some bad reality show?" She laughed then inhaled deeply afterwards. "But since you are putting so much effort to all of this… then I accept." Klaus then gave her another victorious smile. "Of course, I have to get going to find myself a suitable dress. I shall see you later…" She said as she walked towards him, and he nodded.

"Of course." He said, looking at her deep green eyes. She gave him a warm smile as she finally walked past him and towards the elevator. It's a time to have for her to think.

* * *

><p>"Wait for a second!" She called once she heard there was a knock on the door. She immediately got down the stairs once she got her purse. They finally agreed to try it out again after a long while and got themselves on a date. Of course that date was somewhere in the town around Mystic Falls, they wouldn't go anywhere else. Though, she is happy with all of this new relationship with Stefan but there was something inside her that was bothering her. It had already been a week since Damon and Rebekah was gone, and she is worried. Stefan, of course, came to comfort her and tell her that everything will be okay and that Damon knows what he's doing, but she just had to know whether that was true. He is somewhere, God knows where, with Rebekah, and with that said, she really had to know if he's safe or not.<p>

And she kept all those troubles to herself because she knew Stefan was going to say the same thing – which Damon will be fine and he knows what he's doing. Somehow those words aren't even enough. Once finally opened the door, she saw Stefan wearing a leather jacket over a gray t-shirt. She didn't exactly think that this wasn't something special, in fact that's the exact opposite of what she thought. She was wearing a navy blue V-neck dress that had short sleeves and hugged her body down to her thighs.

"Is this too much?" She asked, frowning a little as Stefan stared back at her as a smile crept on his lips. He then slowly shook his head.

"No… It's perfect." He said, smiling wide now. He then pulled her by the waist and kissed her. For some reason, she can actually melt in his arms. Stefan's warmth and love was something she had been yearning for such a long time now. And now that she finally felt it again, she wants to stay there forever. Her knees were getting weak and Stefan had to actually get her up again. Their lips parted and they were both breathing heavily as they look at each other's eyes, not knowing what to say.

"I…" Stefan started, but trailed off. They were both utterly speechless at the moment. But soon, Elena realized that they shouldn't take long because they had a night planned out.

"I think we should go." She said with a faint smile. Stefan inhaled deeply as he nodded with a faint smile and turned to go to the car.

* * *

><p>Damon's mobile phone rang as he walked around the suite where they were staying in. He picked up his phone that was resting on top of the coffee table and looked at the screen. It was an unknown number which was strange, who would call him with an unknown number? He frowned as he later realized that maybe it was Elizabeth. So, he clicked to answer.<p>

"Hello?"

"I spy with my little eyes, an Original wearing a white dress, and is walking down the streets of Fifth Avenue." He heard on the other end. He narrowed his eyes as he recognized the voice. He then smiled.

"Katherine, I thought you were dead." He replied with a smug on his face even though she can't even see it. He heard her make a chuckle.

"Well, obviously I'm not. In fact, I am always three steps ahead of you." She said, certainly amused. He arched his eyebrows. Obviously, she's in the city. And how did she know all of what has happened? For all he knew, she was already a hundred miles away far from Klaus since she's always running away.

"Oh, like running away from Klaus that's why you're a thousand miles away?" He said with utmost sarcasm that he can muster. Katherine breathed on the phone, and he knew exactly that she was turning away, watching Elizabeth like a hawk across the street.

"No. But, I am here to help you." She said slowly with a cheerful tone. Damon's smile faded as he frowned. Did he just hear her right? Did she call to say that she's going to help him? Surely, this intrigued Damon, but of course, he's not falling for another Katherine deathtrap. He'd suffered enough after a century of sulking over the fact that she was dying in a tomb only to find out that she was practically alive.

So much for a happy century.

"Alright…" He said slowly as he decided to play along. He then walked towards the wall-sized windows with the view of the city and the sky nearly twilight. That would take his breath away, but his curiosity is tickling him to even bother. "What's the catch?"

"The catch is not for you Damon; it's for me and for Elizabeth." She said quickly. "I'll call you when I'm done prying." She added as she clicked off and Damon only shrugged. He was all alone in the suite right now, and he's done roaming around the city. He's going to take some action, right now.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth walked and walked looking for a good shop. She heard that they offer marvelous dresses at Bergdorf Goodman, Henri Bendel's, and at Saks'. Though, she hadn't been to any of those, but that is why she's on her way now. It's already a few blocks away. Starbucks took too long to get her the coffee she wanted, and now she's fifteen minutes late when she should've gotten to Bergdorf's earlier.<p>

"Elizabeth!" She heard someone call. So, she turned around only to see that familiar face that she didn't quite expect to see. She smiled.

"Oh, Katherine, what a surprise" She said as she gave her a forceful smile. Katherine looked just like Elena, only she had long curly, brown hair and dressed with a darker hue. She didn't look different. In fact, she looks just the same as Elizabeth had remembered.

"I'm surprised that you're back from the dead too." Katherine replied with a forceful smile as well. Elizabeth couldn't help but glare at her as she continued to smile. She didn't remember how much she despised Katherine, until now.

"What are you doing here? Surely, you had been on the run from Nik from what I had heard." She gave a soft laugh, but Katherine arched her eyebrows as they both heard a loud honk from a cab driving nearby.

"Yeah, you've heard that right… but I am sure that can all change now." She replied. Elizabeth frowned. What did she exactly mean by that? She then arched her eyebrows as she sipped on her coffee.

"What are you trying to imply?" She asked. Katherine smiled.

"Well, you should know that Damon's here in the city." Katherine said, smiling wide now. Elizabeth stared back at her for a couple of seconds as she hid a smile. So, Damon's here, for her? Oh what a relief! Just before she can plan her escape, Damon's already here to save her.

"Really?" She asked, narrowing her eyes. Then again, how does she know that Katherine isn't bluffing? That piece of information could be something that can manipulate her – and that she will not accept.

"Yeah, he's with Rebekah." She said with a shrug as she looked away and looked back at her. "Of course, that would make you happy. In fact, I can take you to him. Or the other way around, whatever you like." Now, Elizabeth's smile faded as she frowned.

"And why would you do that?" Elizabeth asked, eyeing her suspiciously.

"Because you will help me," Katherine replied with a smile as she gave her a serious look. Elizabeth snickered as she looked away.

"You should remember that I am an Original – as _strong as Mikael_ – I can tear you apart this instant, before your eyes can even _blink_…" She gave her a deadly stare as she firmly said those words. But Katherine gave her a soft chuckle as she looked away.

"Stop with your threats, Elizabeth." Katherine replied as she looked at her again. "I know what you're capable of. So why don't we make a deal? I'll take Damon to you, and then you can do something for me as well." Elizabeth lifted her chin up as she looked at Katherine straight in the eyes.

"And what would that be?" She asked with her tone suspicious and even.

"I want to stop running away, and finally have my life back." Katherine started. "I want you to make Klaus forgive me or else…"

"Or else what?" She asked as she scrounged her nose in annoyance.

"I will take Damon away from you." Katherine replied slowly. They then locked each other's gaze for a moment, glaring at each other. If Katherine thinks she can fool an Original like her, well she is wrong. Yet, Elizabeth is too clever to know that she should seize this moment and use Katherine as an advantage to get to Damon. And after that, she can banish her forever. After a few moments, Elizabeth smirked as she arched her eyebrows then nodded.

"Alright…" She said, smiling now. "Deal. But just to make sure…" She stepped closer to Katherine and compelled her, "You will not screw this up. If you do, I will banish you to all the faces of the earth – which _means, death!_ And tell Damon, that I shall see him tonight at a charity event held at the Metropolitan Museum of Art." Once she was done compelling her, Elizabeth gave her a smirk as she took a few steps backward and finally turned away to get herself a lovely dress for this evening.


	4. The Charity Event

**The Charity Event**

* * *

><p>He got a flute from the passing waiter. He was wearing his best tuxedo with a white coat and a black bowtie. He took a good look around, as he began to sip on his Cristal champagne. The liquor went down to his throat, making a line that felt as if it burned.<p>

"Mr. Mikaelsen, how lovely that you came," he turned only to see Anne Clarke, one of the wealthiest and famous socialites here in Manhattan. He gave her a genuine smile as he saw her pretty glowing face with her platinum blonde hair tied up in style of a goddess.

"Well, I wouldn't miss this benefit…" He said, smiling. Anne smiled back, and Klaus cannot help but see how the vein in her neck showed as she did. He wondered if she tasted just like any other human girls. Her beauty was definitely fit for a vampire – or even a hybrid.

"Are you waiting for your guest?" She asked as she continued to smile. Her eyes wrinkled at the outer corners, as if she was projecting too much of that smile that it can rip her face apart.

How pretentious.

"Yes" He nodded as he took another swig of his champagne. "My dear Elizabeth will be here soon. But first, why don't you introduce me to your dear friends?" Anne nodded.

"Of course, a good friend of mine should definitely meet my dear friends." She said as she took Klaus' hand and led him to the corner where other guests had gathered, wearing the best of the best in stylish and expensive garments. He knew because he was wearing one. The other guests turned around as they smiled at Anne.

"Anne how lovely to see you!" A brunette woman said who was wearing a gray dress that glimmered as the lights radiated. She came to Anne for a hug and Anne politely hugged back that made her let go of his hand. He stood there, watching intently. How this world can be full of lies. It's another thing why he loved this place so much – because he can play better than these foolish humans. Once they've finally let go, Anne turned to him.

"I'd like you guys to meet my dear friend, Klaus Mikaelsen. He just came back from a trip in Virginia." She said, as Klaus gave them a smile and a nod.

"Nice to meet you," He said. The brunette woman smiled faintly as she clutched on her husband who was smiling at him and was wearing a black tuxedo with brown hair and a clean chin. The brunette woman's husband was beside another a couple, an older one – around in their fifties – and was wearing another stylish and expensive garment. A young man was beside the young couple as well; he had dirty blonde hair, dark eyes, with a glass of scotch on hand, and was wearing a black tuxedo. With that, they formed a small crowd and a semi-circle, looking extremely snobby and sultry.

"You have an accent." The brunette woman said with her eyebrows arched. "Where are you really from?" She asked, and gave him a forceful smile that didn't match her eyes.

"I am originally from England, back in the day, but my family and I moved here in the States." He said without removing his smile.

"Interesting" Her husband said, flashing a grin. "How long have you been here?"

"A very long time already…" He replied with a chuckle. The old couple gave a soft chuckle as well. The husband of the old couple stuck out his hand for him to shake as he introduced himself.

"George Astor and this is my wife Clair Astor." He said, and Klaus shook his hand and shook Clair's hand afterwards. "We're one of the oldest families here in Manhattan."

"Yes, yes…" Klaus said, nodding. "Your family had been famous for generations. In fact, we are staying in your hotel, the Waldorf-Astoria." George grinned as he gave a good chuckle, and his wife smiled thoughtfully.

"How wonderful!" He added cheerfully. "Well I hope you are enjoying your stay."

"Of course, the hotel is marvelous. We're staying in a penthouse, maybe you can come for a visit." He said, and George smiled as he gave a nod.

"We would be delighted." George replied. He then turned and looked at the couple by their side. "Oh and this is our dear friends, Mr. and Mrs. Vanderbilt." Klaus turned to them with a smile and they also smiled back.

"Russell Vanderbilt" He stuck out his hand and Klaus shook it lightly. "And this is my wife Emilia Vanderbilt." Klaus put out his hand for her to shake and she did lightly.

"You can call me Emily." She said with a faint smile and a piercing look in her eyes. Klaus only smiled as she turned to Anne – the girl she met earlier this morning at the lobby of the Waldorf-Astoria. Of course, she only let him come because he compelled her for them to be friends. Not only that, but she told him that her fiancée died two nights before they got married. It's tragic, really. He cannot feel any more sorry for the girl, but she told him that that was five months ago, and that she was willing to move on. And there, he smiled at her and told her that with him around, she'll always have fun.

"You have such lovely friends, Anne." He said, and Anne blushed as she smiled.

"Thank you," She replied. "But I also like you to meet another friend of mine, William Rockefeller." She turned to the young man who had a glass of scotch. The young man smiled brightly at him as he stuck out his hand they shook.

"Another famous family," Klaus said with a chuckle. William chuckled and nodded.

"You can say that." He shrugged. Klaus continued to smile as he drank the last few gulps of his champagne.

"If you'll excuse me, I shall get myself another round. _These_ are marvelous." He said as he raised his glass a little, and everyone smiled at him kindly. He turned away and walked towards the bar as he looked around to look for Elizabeth.

* * *

><p>Stefan and Elena were having dinner at the Grill. It was nothing romantic, but they figured that they should keep it simple. They were only starting what they had ended or what Klaus had ended, and that's why they were only going to give it a try. Stefan ordered them some chocolate cake for their dessert.<p>

"This night is truly amazing…" Stefan said, smiling as he looked directly at her eyes. She smiled back. Truly it was. Just by the feeling of having this with Stefan, it made her heart leap with joy. No words can express how much she had longed for this moment, and now it's with her, she won't ever let it go. She will never give up on Stefan. Never. She loved him so much that even though they've had their rough times, she was always there for him.

"It is." She said as she reached out for his hand and laid hers on top of his. She squeezed them as she gave him a smile.

"I love you, Elena." He said. "I'm sorry if I had been such a…"

"It's okay." She immediately interrupted before he can say anything. "Let's just… put it in the past and move on. It's been hard; we've all been through so much, Stefan. I just want us to be together." She swallowed back as she continued to look at his eyes. He stared back intently at her, full of regret and pain, but then he gave a faint smile as he squeezed her hand with his other.

"How dramatic" they heard someone say with a few claps. Elena frowned and so did Stefan. They then saw Kol, one of Klaus' half-brothers, approached their table. "Just like a scene from a movie. Did you rehearse that, because it sounded so real?" He added with a smile. Stefan and Elena withdrew their hands as they glared at Kol. But before Elena can say anything, Stefan stood up as he stared intently at Kol.

"Let me guess…. You're bored and rotting without your brother and sister." Stefan said, his voice was terrifyingly low and even. Kol only smirked as he shrugged.

"Quite the contrary" He said as he turned to point a group of girls huddled together at the far end corner of the diner. "See those girls? I guess I'm having more fun than Rebekah, nor Klaus." Elena narrowed her eyes as Kol glanced back at Stefan.

"Do you know where they are?" Elena asked. Kol glanced at her with an amused smirk.

"I apologize to disappoint you, Elena, but I don't." He replied. "Mother has been keeping it as a secret, burning some sage as they did a ritual a few weeks ago so I wouldn't hear."

"You're lying." Stefan said, crossing his arms over his chest as he jerked his chin up slowly, and stared down again. Kol chuckled, as if what he said was funny. And maybe it was for him, but for them it wasn't. Klaus might've been off of their backs right now, but the Original family still lives here, and clearly they forgot about Kol.

"Why would I lie?" Kol said, smiling great now, but then it vanished. "If you're so curious, lover boy, why don't you have a call with your brother? He's with dear Rebekah." He added, arching his eyebrows. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I only hovered here because I couldn't help but overhear your pseudo-romantic conversation, and that ruins my mood with my girls. So keep it down, will you?" He then gave them a last look and without waiting for them to reply, he left.

Elena glanced at Stefan who only glanced at her as he sat down. "Why don't we have a walk outside?" He asked, smiling now. She gave a soft snicker as she nodded. He offered her a hand, and she took it. Together, they left the Grill.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth entered the Great Hall of Metropolitan Museum of Art where the Charity Event was held. Truly, the museum had outstanding art pieces. Her breath was taken away. As she entered, she saw that the guests were already seated, and the program has begun. She sighed. She hated to be in the spotlight, so she decided to stand there for a couple of minutes as she glanced around to look for Klaus.<p>

Moments after looking around for Klaus, the guests started to stand for them to line up for the buffet. So she began to walk, and walk until she felt an arm was wrapped around hers that made her stop in her tracks. "You look so ravishing tonight." She heard a whisper, and she knew who it came from. So she turned to see Klaus there, grinning at her. She smiled.

"I'm sorry I'm late." She said, holding his hand with her gloved one. She was wearing a white mermaid gown that had a sweetheart neckline, and the fabric glittered which made her skin glow. Her brown hair was in a mass of curls around her shoulders down to her back. Plus, her gloves were shoulder-length to add drama.

Klaus squeezed her hand as he kissed her on the cheek. "It does not matter, my dear. What matters is that you're here with me…" Elizabeth looked down as she smiled. "Now, why don't we go to our table and I will introduce you to my friends." He held her hand as he led her to the table, which was already filled with people. He let go of her hand, drew out a chair, and Elizabeth sat graciously. Afterwards, Klaus sat down next to her on her left. "My dear friends, this is Elizabeth Rousseau."

"How lovely to meet you."

"Hello"

"Good evening"

She heard them say, and she only nodded as she smiled kindly. "This is Anne Clarke; she was the one who invited us." Klaus said to his left, a woman with platinum blonde hair tied up, who gave a gracious smile. "Then that's George and Clair Astor, they own the hotel we're staying in. They're one of the oldest families here in Manhattan." He continued to say, and she continued to smile graciously as Klaus pointed to the old couple on Anne Clarke's left. "The other couple is Russell and Emilia Vanderbilt, or you can call her Emily, if I can say so." Emily chuckled softly as she nodded.

"Of course, nice to meet you," Emily replied with a huge smile.

"And that's William Rockefeller" Klaus pointed to her right, the young man seated beside her. William shook her hand lightly.

"You look lovely Miss Rousseau." He said as he looked at her deep green eyes. Elizabeth smiled greatly.

"Please, call me Elizabeth." She said as she withdrew her hand.

"Why don't we go and eat?" Anne Clarke said. They all nodded, and agreed, so they all stood up, except for her, since she wasn't so hungry. Why would she even waste time eating human food, when she drinks vampire blood?

"Aren't you coming with us?" Klaus asked, she turned to look at him as she shook her head.

"I'm not hungry. Go ahead and I'll wait here." She said, giving him an assuring smile. He gave her a long look, before he said. "Alright, I'll get you some steak then." Then he left, and once he did, she inhaled deeply. The place was incredibly contenting. It made her feel satisfied because of the lovely ambiance and the architecture was definitely breathtaking.

Everyone seemed to enjoy themselves. This place was full of wealthy people, and they're so-called "friends." She couldn't help but smirk at that knowledge. But then, a waiter interrupted her reverie as he put down a champagne glass in front of her. She looked at him with a frown. "I didn't order anything." She said, but then the waiter smile.

"It's all taken care of, Miss. I man sent me to give it to you." The waiter replied and left. Elizabeth then glanced at the flute where the champagne glimmered in the light. She wondered who sent it. Well, who was she kidding? Of course it was Klaus. So she took a swig, but then, as she did, she felt a piece of paper fall on her lap. She then put the glass back and picked the paper up.

Elizabeth immediately excused herself to go to the ladies' room right when Klaus and the others came back with their meal. The ladies' room was at the far end corner of the Great Hall, and she had to walk all the way across the hall to get there. Once she had found the corner, where there were columns that obviously led to the hallway, she found a man who was standing and leaning by the wall, with his head bowed. Whoever he was and why he had asked her to meet him here – as told by the note – but she had a tinge of feeling that she knew who this was. She stopped in her tracks as her footsteps were loudly heard. Once she stopped, the man raised his head and looked at her. She managed to inhale deeply and breathed the sigh of relief as a smile crept on her lips.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, as she watched him stand up straight, and her eyes cast downward only to see what he was wearing: a waiter's uniform. "And why in the bloody hell are you wearing _that?_" She added.

"Well…" He started, smirking. "A little bird called Katherine, told me that you'll be here. I can't let Klaus see me, or else I'm dead." He widened his eyes as he looked at her and stepped closer. She couldn't help but smile by the fact that Damon Salvatore dressed himself as a waiter to disguise himself just to see her. But then, she knew that Klaus might come and look for her, so she immediately held Damon's hand, and led him inside the lavatory.

"We must hide. Nik might come and look for me." She said as they went inside, and then she locked the door behind her once she knew that no one was inside but them.

"Seriously Elizabeth, what the hell are you doing here with him?" She heard Damon ask in his curious yet sarcastic tone. "I thought you despised the _evil_ hybrid."

"I do." She quickly replied. "But he held me captive. The night when Esther was resurrected, he asked to meet me down by the woods, and we talked for a while there. But then he drove the dagger through my chest, and I was helpless. I woke up only to be here in New York City." She said and Damon looked at her with his icy blue eyes, as he solemnly nodded.

"Where's your phone?" He asked.

"I lost it in the woods, I think. Or Nik might've had it." She said. "But I've got a new one. He gave it to me. I heard Rebekah is with you. Where is she?"

"She's at the hotel." He said. "I left before she got back."

"Got back from where?" She asked, frowning.

"Probably hunting down some humans, you know how she is." He shrugged. Elizabeth only looked down and nodded. It was to know that he came here for her all the way from Mystic Falls. She thought that he might've forgotten about her. She is in fact, an Original, and Damon had been plotting for a long time now to kill them – though, he often failed. He then cleared his throat. "I came here to get you out of here. Why don't we sneak away tonight, and return to Mystic Falls? Plus, we can probably kill Klaus while we're at it." He said with a lopsided smile. She smiled, but then she sighed.

"I can't…" She breathed, and saw Damon's eyebrows furrow.

"What do you mean you can't? Sure you can. After all he's done to you!" He said as he continued to frown. Elizabeth managed to maintain a faint smile. Clearly, he was thoughtful. But she knew that she couldn't go just yet. She was here to have fun. And not just that of course, but the other reason is…

"I do appreciate you coming for me, but I'm afraid I cannot leave just yet." She said. "Nik wanted us to start over here in New York, and I accepted. If I go, he'll come after you as much as he'll come after me. You and you're little friends will all be in danger. I think it's best if I am here with him, to keep him out of your little town." She added, and gave him an assuring smile, in which he only narrowed his eyes and gave a piercing look at her. And as much as that pierced a little pinch in her heart, she didn't move an inch. She continued to stand there, strong and graceful.

"I just wasted my time to get here then." He said with his tone low and even from anger. He then looked away. "As much as your little rendezvous here in the city, Rebekah and I had gone through so much to get here."

"How did you exactly know we were here?" She asked, and then Damon gave a little snicker, as if he had a hiccup. He then looked at her.

"We had Esther to track you down." He said, rolling his eyes at her. She knew it was hurting his ego, especially by the fact that he had come to seek help from the Original Witch and from an Original. Still, she continued to look at him.

"Damon… I really am sorry." She said, slowly. He wasn't looking at her, he was irritated by the fact that she wouldn't come back to Mystic Falls with him. "But you can also stay if you like. New York is a very big city; you can have lots of fun." She reached for his hand, but then he immediately moved away. She then felt her mobile phone ring in her purse. He then glanced at her purse with a glare.

"You should answer that; maybe it's your _dear Nik._" He imitated her accent on those last two words. She sighed as she reached for it in her purse and saw on the screen that it was indeed Klaus. Damon then gave her a smirk, and a mocking gaze. She only rolled her eyes.

"Yes… I'll be back soon, just had a chat with a fellow guest in the lavatory." She said, and she knew that the way Damon glanced at her, he was eavesdropping. She clicked off and sighed. "I have to go." She looked at him, and he only gave a firm nod. "I really wish you can stay, and I really am sorry." She added, as she turned around, unlocked the door, and went out, leaving him standing there all alone.


	5. The Sacred Bond

**The Sacred Bond**

* * *

><p><em>Damon woke up in the middle of the night. The heavy rain was pouring down so loud, that he heard thuds on his bedroom windows, and leaking somewhere in the room. He sighed as he sat up and let his feet touch the floor. He stood up and walked towards the window, where the view of their yard was as the rain drenched the ground. He wondered what time it was, yet he knew that it was in the middle of the night. It was very dark outside, yet he can only see the moonlight gleaming on the wet grass. As he continued to stare, without knowing what he was really staring at or about. He saw a lady running across the yard, in the pouring rain.<em>

_He then frowned. Did he just see what he saw? Why, of all places, would a lady run in their yard in a time and weather like this? Suddenly, he realized that perhaps it was Katherine. But why would she do such a thing? And Damon knew, he can wonder and wonder all night, but he just has to find the answers. So without another second to spare, he immediately – and soundlessly – snuck out of his room, quietly made his steps towards the stairs and down, and went out of the front door, as he closed it quietly behind him. Without another second to think this through, he dashed to the steps and into the rain, drenching his clothes. He ran and ran to finally see the lady stopping a few meters away from him. _

"_HEY!" He shouted, but the lady only glanced back and started running again. So he continued running and running, chasing her. After a few more minutes of running, Damon felt as if his knees were about to give up. How can this lady run so fast without getting tired, especially with the fact that she's wearing an evening gown? He was panting now, and he decided to stop when he reached a big rock, resting on the corner of their backyard. "STOP!" He shouted, mustering all of his breath to even give that. "KATHERINE…" – pauses to breathe – "PLEASE STOP!" Once she did, he started walking towards her again, her back turned from him. "What are you doing?" He asked, breathlessly once he was only inches away from her. He touched her arm, and she slowly turned around to reveal her face. He then frowned. _

_It wasn't Katherine. _

"_Elizabeth?" He breathed. She looked so disheveled. Her clothes were drenched in the rain, and they had mud stains. "Are you alright?" He asked, but she had a longing look into her deep green eyes, and she moved closer to him. "Did you hear what I just said?" He continued to ask. And without another word from Elizabeth, she held his neck and kissed him. Soon, they were entangled in a passionate and hungry kiss as the rain continued to pour down on them. Elizabeth then moved to kiss his chin as he held her waist, and she continued to move down until she was on his neck. Then she stopped. _

"_Damon," She whispered, they were embracing now. "I apologize, but I can no longer resist." He heard her say, and he cannot explain how relieved he was. But then, he felt her sharp fangs dug deep on his neck, and soon she began drinking. He let her do this, because he knew she was hungry, so hungry that she was searching for a human to prey on. _

_And he happened to be one._

_She kept drinking, and drinking until he was finally feeling dizzy. He touched her hair and ran his hand on it softly, "darling…" he whispered, but she didn't seem to hear him. "Darling," he repeated, louder this time. And he was now pulling her away, but she continued to grip into him, continuing to drink. "Darling stop or you're going to drain me dry." He said with a forceful chuckle. Yet, Elizabeth continued to grasp on him, and drank. He then struggled in her hold as he tried to push her away. "Elizabeth!" He called, trying to wake her up from her bloodlust – as the vampires seem to call it. _

_No response. _

_He kept struggling and struggling until he was already losing his strength, and the world was turning like a spinning top. It was until then that his sight was blurred, and darkness was already looming over. _

_Then he blacked out. Unconscious. _

Damon's eyes flew open.

He saw the white ceiling of the room that he and Rebekah was staying in, and looked around only to realize that he had a bad dream. Then again, he never realized that he fell asleep. He rolled his eyes as he gave a soft snicker, as he remembered Rebekah. "Bitch," He grumbled as he realized that she might be playing with his head. He then got out of the bed and went to the liquor cabinet. He had a rough night, and he couldn't help but think about Elizabeth refusing to escape with him, especially by the fact that she was in his bad dream - _which was Rebekah's fault_, he thought. He then scrounged his nose. Rebekah was absolutely irritating. She obviously pulled that prank on him.

"Actually, it was me…" He heard someone say just when he was about to pour some scotch on an empty glass. He narrowed his eyes as he turned only to see the person in his dream, was actually a few yards away from him. He then rolled his eyes. He was not pleased.

"No Klaus to accompany you?" He said with all the sarcasm he can muster to form an insult.

"I just felt like I needed to come here." She said. He felt shivers down his spine as he heard her ever smooth and silky accented voice. "But I saw that you were asleep. I just cannot possibly resist." She added with a shrug and a smile as he looked at her with an intent stare, full of ignorance and coldness. He sipped on his scotch and held it.

"How very kind of you" He said with utmost sarcasm, and gave her a forceful smile. After a few moments, the smile faded and said, "Now get out." He pointed at the door, but Elizabeth gave him a sheepish shrug and a loud sigh as she approached him. Once they were only inches apart, they locked each other's gaze as she took the glass from him and laid it on the table beside them, without removing her gaze from him.

"Don't be upset with me, my darling." She said quietly, looking deep into his icy blue eyes. "You should know that my desires and my goals are the same." Damon's eyes narrowed as his jaw tightened. She was still wearing her white gown from earlier tonight, and yes, she might look gorgeous and ravishing in it, but Damon knew that looks can be deceiving.

As told by the expert.

"And you should know that I still want the same thing." He replied as he said it firmly. "I want you to get out." He added, angrily.

"Your anger…" She said slowly as she ran her hands on his shoulders and on his chest. She looked up at him again as she paused. "Turns me on," she said with a devious grin. He gave her a faint, impatient smile as he looked away and back at her deep green eyes again as he removed her hands from his chests, and firmly grasped on her wrists. His smile faded and so was hers as he immediately, with his vampire speed and strength, pushed her to the wall with a loud thud. Now that was something she didn't include in her dream, that he was a vampire, a strong and powerful vampire. In his dream, they were back in 1864, when he was still madly in love with Katherine, and he was a weakly human.

"You disgust me." He said with a snarl. She gave him a soft chuckle, as she was the one who pushed him to the other side of the wall with a loud thud.

"I might have made you a human in your dream, but I know you want the same thing." She said breathlessly. He groaned angrily as he pushed her to the side and her back was pushed to the wall, he was now in front of her, still grasping firmly on her wrist.

"What?" He said, breathlessly as well. "Do I want my blood to be sucked dry by an Original? I don't think so." He added with the same sarcastic yet serious tone. Elizabeth grinned and laughed.

"No, not that…" She said. "Don't be silly." She stopped laughing and stared at his eyes again. Damon sighed impatiently. Elizabeth always knows what she wants, he knew that. He then, held her wrists to her side and kissed her. She kissed him back as she wriggled her wrist off of him and she locked him in an embrace. Damon pressed his body against hers and lifted her up against the wall. She then wrapped her legs around his hips as they continued to be entangled in a passionate kiss.

He then moved down to her neck and kissed her there as he fumbled to the back of her dress and zipped it down. He then stopped as he helped her removed the dress over her head, and let it fall on the floor, only to find her wearing a pair of black lace undergarments. They found each other's lips again as he let her feet down on the ground as she held his shirt by the collar and immediately opened it by just one rip. He removed it and they continued kissing as he lifted her up again and laid her on his comfy bed.

* * *

><p>Once the elevator rang and slid its doors open, Klaus stepped out only to find the penthouse empty. No sound of any living creature, just him and the furniture. Now that was strange. Elizabeth still isn't here when it's already three in the morning. He was actually expecting her to be asleep. Not only that, but she left early since she said that she was going to roam and find some preys in the city during the night. He knew that she only feed on vampires, but Klaus thought that she's probably starving that she's taking human blood as a consideration. The reason why he came home late was because he had a pretty good taste of Anne Clarke, his new good friend that he compelled, of course. And he won't tell Elizabeth that, instead he'll just say that he fed tonight – and it was a pretty good one to say the least. But where was she anyway? She's missing tons of things that he wanted her to experience, especially in that event.<p>

He continued to go in the living room to sit down and just look around. As he made his way, he felt as if he was being watched which was strange. Who would watch him and who would actually risk of sneaking up on him? With that thought, he only had one person that reminded him of that. So he turned around and felt a pain in his abdomen. His eyes flew wide open to see Rebekah's deadly glare at him as she dug the dagger deep.

"You actually chose _her_ than me?" She snarled angrily as she went to him.

"Rebekah," He panted as she immediately pulled the dagger out which caused him another stabbing pain as he felt the sheer metal being pulled out. Once it was successfully pulled out, he began breathing heavily as he held the part that was now bleeding tremendously. "After your little scheme, _baby sister_, I'd choose her than you." Rebekah who turned away quickly looked at him, went at him again and drove the dagger near to his heart. It caused him to groan in pain as he felt the sheer metal again inside of him, restricting his breathing.

"_Do not be silly, Nik._" She said firmly with her narrowed eyes filled with coldness and rage. "You know that you are only fooling yourself and that she is on to you." She added quickly as she pulled the dagger out again and he yelled in pain.

"I am not fooling myself!" He said angrily, looking at her dead in the eyes. "And you know that no matter how many times you drive that silly little dagger in my flesh, I'll still be alive!" He growled, scrounging his nose.

"Then you shouldn't have chosen her!" She said and slapped him across the face. "I am your sister, Nik! I am here through thick or thin, and _she is nothing!_" Klaus scrounged his nose as he stood up straight, and felt his wounds slowly healing. Rebekah had every right to be angry with him, but he had too. He knew as well as anybody else that she was the one who resurrected Elizabeth. Now, she's paying the price.

"Then perhaps you shouldn't have resurrected her." He said with the same tone. "The only reason you are upset is because I am still alive, and she has failed because of her, showing her humanity." Rebekah narrowed her eyes.

"I know that I have lied to you and it was a mistake. But you are the biggest liar of all. You are the reason why everything had come to this." She said, with tears in her eyes. "Still, I cannot believe you chose her than me. And do not tell me that you love her, Nik, because you, of all creatures, are not capable of _love._" She emphasized and mocked the word love. Klaus glared at her and so did she as they locked each other's deadly gaze. Silence came upon them, and anger and tension is obviously felt in the entire room.

"You should remember that you chose Stefan Salvatore over me years ago." He said quietly, with so much emotion.

"And you had me in a coffin for years as well." She replied with the same tone. "I would do what you did to me; still, I choose to be by your side than to be your enemy."

"And you already were." He replied, "With Elijah." They continued to lock each other's gaze as they let the silence draw among them.

* * *

><p>"I'll get it!" Elena called as she gave one last stroke of her hairbrush on her hair and dashed down the stairs. She knew it was Stefan since they had a successful date last night, she hoped that they would continue having successful ones. She took on the last few steps of the stairs, went to the door and opened it. "Hey!" She said happily with a huge smile on her face, only to find someone else there that made her smile fade.<p>

"Good morning," Kol said with a smile. She then frowned.

"Kol" She said, wonderingly. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I just came by to apologize about the whole scenario last night." He started, giving her a thoughtful smile which made her eyebrows rise.

"Oh," She said, nodding. "It's okay" She said, shrugging off. _Originals were born assholes anyway_, she thought, finishing her sentence.

"No, it isn't." Kol insisted. "I was rude and impolite, I shouldn't have done that."

"No, it's alright… Just forget about it." Elena insisted as well.

"Look," Kol said, inhaling deeply. "I came here to actually make up for it. Why don't we have some coffee at the downtown café? Surely, Stefan can see you sometime later tonight and I can steal you for this morning?" He added with a little hopeful tone as he gave her another quirky smile. She narrowed her eyes as she looked away then back at him again. She wasn't stupid to actually tell him to come in. He might sneak up on them in the middle of the night and actually murder all of them. But, did he just ask her that?

"Uhm…" She said, speechlessly as she gave a little chuckle because of disbelief. Then she began shaking her head as she knew that he would never take no for an answer. "Sure." She gave him a forceful smile as he gave her a full one. He then jerked his head to the side.

"Shall we, then?" He asked. And without waiting for her to reply, he was already turning to the car, and she inhaled deeply as she followed him behind. What is Kol up to?

* * *

><p>Damon slowly opened his eyes, and saw that the sunlight filled the room, giving it a nice, cozy light. It was already morning, and he had slept the whole night. Well, probably not the whole night. He then frowned. How can he forget last night? He thought carelessly that made his lips quiver in a smirk. It was fun and amazing. No doubt about that. He then turned to his side and saw Elizabeth sleeping on his arm. She was breathing slowly and deeply. He couldn't help but stare at her, noticing her small and pointy nose, her high cheekbones that had a little natural blush, her thin and rosy lips that did wonders – and that thought made him smile – her well-formed eyebrows, and her dark and long eyelashes. She was a true beauty, and he never thought that this would actually happen. And he couldn't smile triumphantly at that. Even though he had some of his own experiences with different and gorgeous girls, he was still a man – but not just a man – he was a strong and powerful vampire. He then continued to stare at her, until he witnessed her lips quivered into a smile and she burst into fits of giggles as she opened her eyes and stared at him.<p>

"I'm sorry," She said as she laughed. "But you are projecting your thoughts loudly that I woke up." Damon smile apologetically, and saying it in his head, projecting his thoughts to her. Truthfully, he wasn't even aware that that was what he was doing. It's hard to hide things from her when she has mastered the skill of mind-reading.

"You told me once that you can teach me how to master that." He said, wonderingly. She nodded as she sat up. Their bodies were wrapped in a blanket, and she held it to cover herself. He sat up as well, continuing to look at her with fascination and curiosity. How will she teach him?

"I can," She said. "But it's going to take you a very long time. Digging to read a human's mind is easier, but for a vampire, you have to dig deeper and even deeper for an Original." She explained. He then nodded, as he frowned, concentrating.

"But, I do know this thing we can do, so that our minds can be one." She said, putting her undergarments on, turning away from him. He continued to frown. What? Is it some sort of a ritual? How will they do it?

"What is it?" He asked. She then turned to him when she was done, and she moved towards him as she sat on his lap. Elizabeth gave him a smile.

"It's called the sacred bond." She replied. "Have you ever heard of it?"

"I think I did, but I didn't actually care…" He gave her a shrug and a quirky smile as he narrowed his eyes, giving her his charms. She continued to smile.

"If you want, we can do it." She said. "I have never done it before, but I know it's easy." She added eagerly. He then stared at her for a couple of minutes, his mind clouding with hesitations, just so he doesn't seem too eager. But deep inside, he was so very eager, that he wanted to try it right now. Damon gave her a sheepish shrug as he smiled.

"How do we do it?" He asked, and Elizabeth's smile became wide and full.

"We'll drink each other's blood – exchanging it; it'll make our minds one." She continued to explain as she leaned in closer to him and stroked his chest. He couldn't help but love the view, and he knew she knew that. "You will read my mind easier, and then I will begin training you." He then arched his eyebrows. It sounds only fair. He'll need major concentration on this, and tons of feeding – of course. She then moved closer, feeling her warmth. "Are you ready?" She asked, smiling. He then nodded as he gave her a smile as well. And without another word, she found his lips and began kissing him slowly, catching the groan he made, and they were intertwined in a passionate yet hungry kiss. She then moved downwards, kissing his chin, then his jawline, and now moving downwards to his neck.

It wasn't until then that she finally dug her fangs deep on his flesh and popping his artery vain. That feeling of pure ecstasy, pleasure and desire were unimaginable. It was strange enough that another vampire was drinking on a vampire as well. And for a moment there, he felt as if he was a human again. It wasn't too long until she had had enough; he knew she was hungry, it was probably hard to feed on vampires since they have limited food source. Once she was done, she looked at him with her vampire features and blood was still on her lips. He then stroked her cheek as her features returned to normal, and he kissed her, tasting his own blood on her lips. Doing what she did, he kissed her on her chin and on her jawline, down to her neck where he dug his fangs deep on her flesh, and popping her artery vein. He drank and drank, feeling the same ecstasy, pleasure and desire he had felt when she started drinking him.

Once he was done, his features returned to normal and he gave her a faint smile as she laid her head on his shoulder, feeling her breathe in his arms. "It will take effect soon." She whispered, and he stroked her hair. He closed his eyes, and soon, both of them were in deep slumber.


	6. The Envious

**The Envious**

* * *

><p>Rebekah took a bite on some bagels and turned the page of Page Six where she had found stories about how the socialites in New York use their money for manipulation, how they party, who are the "it" people and what they do in their lives. Rebekah rolled her eyes as she read absent-mindedly, and thought how rubbish it was. She had stayed there in Nik's penthouse since this morning after their so-called <em>"reconciliation." <em>All was fair between them, and both of them had stressed what the other has done. Of course, Nik still owes a lot more to her, but that can be stressed when there is another issue. For now, it's all about their alliance. And she had finally decided to turn against Elizabeth and Damon.

The elevator rang and she heard footsteps. Soon, Elizabeth emerged wearing a white gown with her hair rumpled. Rebekah shifted her eyes to Elizabeth as she gave her a faint smile. "Good afternoon, dear cousin." She greeted her and Elizabeth only smiled back.

"Rebekah," She started. "I knew you'd soon reconcile with your brother." Rebekah arched her eyebrows. Clearly, Elizabeth just read her mind.

"Still reading minds I see…" She said as she closed the papers and stood up. "How rude of our father to teach you that skill than to teach his own children," She added, saying the words firmly. That fact disgusted her, and she couldn't help but despise her father even more. It was definitely unfair. If only they learned how, then they could've been untouchable, no one can get in their way for all eternity.

"Well, if you hadn't been running away from Mikael for centuries, then he would've at least taught you even just a tad bit." Elizabeth replied matter-of-factly. Rebekah gave a sneer, and Elizabeth only continued doing her smirk. She then gave a sigh.

"Nik went out to meet with his socialite friend; I believe you have met her… You know the girl named Anne Clarke." She said, as Elizabeth put her coat on an island nearby and nodded. Yet, Rebekah just couldn't help to resist the smell that Elizabeth had on her. That familiar scent that made her feel that Elizabeth would definitely endanger her to Klaus. "Oh, and be careful, Elizabeth" She added, arching her eyebrows with a wicked smile. "You're still wearing your date – and I'm certain that it was Damon Salvatore you had spent the night with." Elizabeth gave a little snicker.

"I'm not surprised that you can smell him, Rebekah." She replied. "But of course, you should definitely stop thinking your little plan upon telling Nik, because I will definitely be clean before he gets here." Elizabeth started walking to her room, and Rebekah watched her intently, with a scornful glare.

"I thought we had a deal Elizabeth, but you failed." Rebekah had added before Elizabeth can disappear into the hall. "You should remember that the only reason why you're alive is because of me. I could have left you in that tomb to rot for more centuries." Elizabeth then turned to face her impatiently.

"Yes, well you had been shoving that fact in my face for quite some time now." She replied. "Though, you should know that it was your brother who had put me in that tomb and your brother had done tons of things to you and your family – which I am certain you are aware of. May I just warn you, dear Rebekah, that you should be careful on making your decisions and think about them carefully, because after centuries, you are still the same, and on the wrong the boat as always." Elizabeth then gave her a final smile as she disappeared into the hall, and Rebekah was left there breathing heavily in anger, and a glare. Her eyes drifted downward, to the coffee table where she saw her phone light up, and it was Klaus calling. She picked it up and pressed answer.

"You're right, Nik." She quickly answered without bothering to hear what he was going to say. "We need to end this, once and for all."

* * *

><p>Elena smiled as Kol told pretty amusing stories which she cannot help but give a little giggle at. She wasn't going to deny the fact that Kol made her feel nervous and in danger. But, they were in a public place, at the downtown café, Mystic Café. She doubted that he'd put her in danger in the public's eye, of course. They had a good meal of waffles and some butter with coffee; he was actually generous enough to take her on this – an apology for what happened last night.<p>

"And I know that I had been pretty much on my death bed – thanks to my conniving brother – but believe it or not, I am catching up in the modern world's technology and such." Kol finished, with a great smile on his face. His hair was naturally in disarray. "Besides, who isn't conniving in our family anyway?" He added, with a soft chuckle, and Elena gave a polite chuckle as well. He then began to stand up as he said, "How about we take a walk?" Elena inhaled deeply and arched her eyebrows. First was breakfast and now, he's going to ask her for a walk? What is he up to?

"Oh…" She said absent-mindedly. "No, thanks. I have to go and catch up with my friend, Caroline." She came up with an excuse and she ended up with that because that was the first thing that came into her mind. Kol then frowned.

"Come on..." He said with a shrug. "I'm sure your friends can wait. It's a very nice weather you cannot simply deny." He added with another genuine smile. She continued to look at him. What can she say? Kol had this persuasive personality just like his siblings have.

Kol and Elena walked downtown. It was strange to be with him. And they weren't talking at all. In fact, he was silent, as he gave her a few glimpses as they continued to walk. Elena, however, cannot take any more of this awkwardness. If he wanted something from her, he might as well say it straight in her face than to go on with this façade.

"Can I ask you a question?" She finally asked. He turned to look at her and gave her a smile.

"Sure." He quickly replied. She then stopped walking and so did he as she frowned at him.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked. "I mean, you, being so nice to me. I'm sorry, but it's not like everyday an Original comes up to me and is nice to me without a catch. What do you want? My blood? Kill me? Did Klaus send you to get some blood for his hybrids? What?" She insisted. She looked at Kol questioningly and he only gave her a smirk that he seemed to get from his family.

"Believe it or not, Elena, I'm only here to have fun." He said with a shrug and a smile. Elena frowned even more as she looked at him suspiciously. What? He's suddenly out of words to say? Out of reasons to excuse? Elena wasn't stupid. Kol should know that. For a moment, they locked each other's gave, and after a few more moments, Kol started leaning in towards her. Once she realized what he was trying to do, she immediately backed away.

"Were you just trying to_ kiss_ me?" Elena quickly demanded. Kol stood up straight and inhaled deeply. Afterwards, he then cleared his throat.

"I thought that that was what you needed." He said, frowning as well.

"Of course not." She immediately replied. "Why would I even do that?" He then shrugged as he exhaled.

"I do apologize if I made you feel uncomfortable." He said and gave her a courtly nod. She then inhaled deeply as they continued to look at each other. She then looked away.

"I think I have to go…" She said. "Sorry, but I really need to go." She gave him a last look as he gave her a nod, then she turned away and began walking, before she felt his hand on her shoulder.

"Actually…" He said which made her stop in her tracks. She turned around as his grip tightened around her shoulder. "Why don't you come with me, and I'll show you something?" He then revealed his vampire features. She then shuddered inside, but kept herself composed as she gasped quietly.

* * *

><p>Damon heard a knock on the door. It was very disturbing because of the fact that he was just done taking a shower, thus he rolled his eyes – irritated. He then grabbed on his towel that hung on the bar, and wrapped it around his waist. He heard more knocking; obviously this is one very impatient and demanding fellow, knocking incessantly at his door. And who could it be? Rebekah and Elizabeth were the only ones who knew that he was there. Maybe it was room service, or something but they wouldn't knock like that at all. He then impatiently swung the door open, only to reveal Klaus standing there with that annoying smile on his face. Damon arched his eyebrows. Well, this was awkward. He was just in his towel, and he was soaking wet. Not exactly the type to scare Klaus off, but who was he kidding? Klaus isn't scared of him.<p>

"Was I disturbing you, mate?" Klaus said, clearly amused. Damon glared at him and mustered up his sarcastic smirk.

"Hardly" He replied firmly, widening his eyes for emphasis. He then turned as he swiftly slammed the door shut, but of course, he knew Klaus was stopping it with a loud thud.

"Don't be rude, Damon." Klaus said, firmly. Damon impatiently opened the door again and looked him. Klaus lips slowly curved into a smile. "Now, may I come in?" He asked. Damon gave him a glare.

"This isn't a house, Klaus. You can do whatever the hell you want." He replied. Klaus then gave him a chuckle and looked away then back at him again.

"You're right." He said. Damon gave him a smirk. He then turned away, but before he had, Klaus already caught a hold of his neck and push him straight against the wall. Once he did, Klaus immediately threw him on the coffee table, which made him fall on his back and the table crashed into bits and pieces. Klaus picked a stake from the smashed coffee table and immediately drove it to his thigh. Damon let out a loud groan.

"What the…" He said breathlessly. Klaus looked at him angrily and got another stake. But before he got to drive it to some part of his body, Damon got the larger piece, and quickly drove it Klaus' abdomen. Now it was Klaus' turn to grunt, and Damon pulled the stake from his thigh, feeling the wood slowly pulling out of his flesh. Klaus too, pulled it out of his, but Damon, quickly got another stake, sat up and drove another one to his hip. Klaus let out a groan of pain. "That's for attacking me!" He said, but Klaus only glared up at him, as he pulled it out of his hip. They were both panting and breathless, glaring at each other. But Klaus was fast. Soon, Klaus came up on him and kept throwing punches at his face.

"Didn't… I… Forbid you… to be with Elizabeth?" He demanded firmly as he threw punches on Damon's face. He then flipped him over, and now Damon was lying on his chest. Klaus lifted Damon's left arm up on his back which made him shout in pain. Damon struggled to break free, but Klaus had a strong hold on him, and in a few more seconds, Klaus straightened Damon's arm, and broke it. Damon shouted in pain as Klaus finally broke free, and leaned in to whisper on Damon's ear. "I hope you have learned your lesson. Next time, I'll inflict pain like you have never felt before." He threatened. The next thing Damon knew, Klaus stood up and kicked him at the back of his neck.

Damon tried to sit up, but failed as he continued to pant in pain.

* * *

><p>Stefan's eyes flew open, and he felt tremendous amount of pain.<p>

Where was he? Everything was dark and blurry, and it took a few more moments until his eyes finally adjusted to the dim room – or a cellar, if he can think that. He then tried to move, but then he felt a stabbing pain, cutting through his flesh every time he tried. He looked down only to realize that his hands were trapped in what looked like animal traps, which very sharp teeth that dug down deep on his wrists, keeping him seated on this wooden chair. His body was wrapped with barbed wire that was stinging on his skin and flesh. He was a bloody mess. The cellar itself was made of blocks of cement, and it looked very ancient, with only a small window, and the sunlight only peeped a little.

He doesn't really remember who did this to him. He was knocked out in his own home. And if he knew who the hell did this to him, he swears to god…

He heard footsteps and whispers, coming down there near his cellar. He tried to listen but, obviously there was vervain everywhere. He can smell it; he can breathe its essence, weakening him even more. He had already lost so much blood, but of course, whoever was the culprit that did this to him, was smart enough to know how to weaken him even more. And who else can be so smart to weaken a vampire?

"Hello there ole' chum!" He heard Kol's voice as he opened the wooden door to his cellar, and there he appeared, standing, but he had Elena with him. He was holding her hard on her shoulder, near the nape of her neck.

"Stefan!" Elena said with a gasp of urgency.

"Elena!" He replied, with the same shock. He tried to move, but he only felt the pain get worse if he does. So he just steadied himself and made a low growl as he looked at Kol's face. Stefan's vampire features showed, as Kol kept that stupid smirk on his face, and made a chuckle.

"I know, I know…" Kol said as he continued to chuckle. "My brother had told me that Elena, here, was off limits. But since he's not here, I might as well break the rules, and have a little fun you know?" He added.

"Let go of her!" Stefan growled. Kol made a frown, showing faux concerns.

"Let go of her?" He asked, looking at Elena, who was looking at him with, frightened. "Oh come on, I was just starting. Besides, I'm on a mission." Kol's eyes then widened, as if he was surprised, then he put a finger on his lips, and moved it away afterwards. "I wasn't supposed that, but… oh well" He shrugged, clearly amused. He then looked at Elena, as she inhaled deeply, obviously tightening his grasp on her. "Now go say goodbye to dear ole' Stefan…" He said as he looked at Stefan and waved.

"You're going to kill him?" Elena asked, breathlessly. Kol then sheepishly shrugged his shoulders as his eyes wandered away, thinking.

"I want to…" He answered, but then he smiled. "But I won't. You see, my brother, Niklaus, made a word after he left, telling me to keep my hands off of Stefan as well. Though, I cannot help but resist, and Damon is my real target anyway. So, Stefan's going to stay there until I get sick of him." Kol rolled his eyes dramatically and grinned afterwards.

"You bastard!" Stefan said, his voice was low and even as his features went back to normal. Kol laughed.

"I've been called worse." He replied. Soon, Kol was closing the cellar door and Stefan was trying to move again, yet he knew that strategy was dumb. He won't be able to get out of there without actually ripping his skin and flesh off.

"LET ME GO!" He shouted, but Kol doesn't seem to hear him. Yet, Elena had been protesting – he knew – and she kept shouting his name. If he does something to Elena, he will definitely kill Kol, once and for all.

* * *

><p>Klaus walked down on the streets of Fifth Avenue, and definitely went for Central Park. It was a sunny day today, and it wasn't too hot. He definitely enjoyed the green trees and grasses in a day like this. He sat on a bench and started to view the landscapes. The humans certainly enjoyed coming here, walking, lying in the grass, and viewing the city sky. He, for one, wouldn't let this beautiful day pass him by without getting a chance to sketch. So, he got his sketch pad out from his leather envelope bag, put out his pencils, and started to sketch. He might be a deadly vampire who's out to get everyone, but he isn't going to spend an eternity without appreciating the world he lives in.<p>

Right when he was putting on last details from his sketch, Rebekah finally arrived, and right on time. He saw her walking towards him wearing dark jeans, a gray blouse, and a leather bolero jacket. She raised her eyebrows at him, and he knew that he was not pleased.

"Elizabeth caught your tongue?" He joked with a smile. She stood there in front of him and inhaled through her nose.

"Very funny…" She replied. She sat down beside him, and looked at the scene he was drawing. "I do not understand your fascination with her, dear brother. And yet, you're planning to kill her. How very romantic-tragedy of you…" She teased back, but it only sounded sarcastic, which only made Klaus smirk as he continued to put some fine details on the leaves.

"Well, you have put her to life, so do not blame me for your dubious actions." He said, clearly amused. Rebekah only sighed in annoyance as she rolled her eyes. Klaus didn't need to see it. He knew his sister far too well. He only smirked as he continued to do what he was doing. "Though, do not mistake my love for Elizabeth, I still feel the same way with no regrets." He added, matter-of-factly. He looked up at Rebekah, but she only mocked him. She didn't actually believe what he was saying.

"_Oh really?_" She mocked. "Is that why you are more than willing to put her in her deathbed? Because you _love_ her?" She then began to chuckle. Klaus stopped and glared at her, as she continued to chuckle. "That's the only way for you settle things, to put them down in their caskets for centuries, silencing them until you need something from them…" Her voice was rising tremendously as she said the last few words firmly in anger.

"What was _I_ supposed to do, Rebekah?" Klaus said with his voice was raised as well, though hushed so that they won't get attention. "It's the survival of the fittest! And _I_ for one am _the_ alpha male." Rebekah narrowed her eyes and glared at him.

"How selfish of you," She said. "You wouldn't even die for your own family." Klaus heaved a sigh and glared at her impatiently.

"Today is not the right time for _you_ to shove your own frustrations at me." He said impatiently. "Just because Elizabeth has put you in such a state…"

"There is nothing more that I want for Elizabeth but to be in that casket of hers, with her body rotting in a cemetery far away from anyone… even from _you._" Rebekah said firmly, scrounging her nose and narrowing her eyes for emphasis. Klaus had stared at her dead in the eyes for a couple of moments before he had turned away and gave her a smirk.

"Then stop venting; we only want the same thing." He replied, looking at the landscape in front of him, noticing its beauty again. Rebekah already stood up.

"The same thing for different reasons," Rebekah corrected. "I assume you already took care of Damon, but I am not finished with him. We need him for own advantage, Nik. The more he is closer to Elizabeth, the more we feed information, and the more we're likely to kill her." Klaus looked up at her. The sunlight was reflecting on her golden hair that made it look as if it was glowing, as if she had a halo.

How ironic.

"That's your plan." He replied with a shrug. "Though I must assure you that Elizabeth is much clever than you think. If your plan doesn't work, then we'll stick to mine." Rebekah continued to narrow her eyes at him as he closed his sketch, held his pencils, and gave her a smile.

"The art of surprise."


	7. The Conniving Schemes

**The Conniving Schemes**

* * *

><p>Elizabeth walked down the streets of Fifth Avenue as twilight already dawned. The city lights were already turned on, and it shone through the city sky. She turned the corner and saw a front porch to this bar that she was about to go to. She then headed there and climbed up the few steps, opened the glass door, where she heard the wind chimes clang. Once she was inside, she saw the small bar, and the faux brick with white walls. There were warm lights and New Yorkers drinking around the bar. She approached it, and sat on the stool. Soon, the bartender was right in front of her, wiping the island with a small terry cloth.<p>

"What can I get you?" He asked with a smile, showing his yellow teeth. She gave him a faint smile as she rested her elbow on the island, and rested her cheek on her palm.

"I'll have some champagne please." She said. The bartender raised his eyebrows and nodded. It only took him a few short moments for him to be serving it to her. So, she sipped and looked around. Now, where was he? Elizabeth only came here since he asked. Well, after she had finally contacted him, she wanted to see him, and this was the place he said they could meet. After she took a good look around, carefully looking for that familiar face and did not find him there, she turned back to her drink.

"You're very punctual." A voice said beside her. She turned to look and saw him there. She exhaled and smiled at him as she jumped up from her seat.

"Thomas…" She breathed as she happily hugged him.

Thomas Darcy was the first vampire she had turned during the 16th century, when she finally had decided to spread out their kind of species. Not only that, but Thomas was once her human lover. They had spent so many times together in Paris when Klaus and his siblings ran away from Mikael, before they had even met. Thomas' golden brown hair was cut short and was neatly in place. Elizabeth had remembered that his hair was a bit long, shaggy and curly, but now it looked pretty good.

The wonders of hair products.

Also, Elizabeth's last memory of Thomas was when he was wearing old 16th Century clothing which lacked in its appeal at some point or another because men dressed like pirated before when she thought about it. But, Thomas was currently wearing a navy blue suit, and his necktie seems to be missing around his neck, leaving it bare as his button-down shirt was unbuttoned on its first to the third button.

Sure, Elizabeth wasn't the only one who saw Thomas back in the 16th century, because that was also the last time that Thomas saw her, when she was still wearing long, extravagant, and beautiful gowns, and her hair was either worn up or down into massive curls and braids with powder. Today, they were in the 21st century, and none of those looks seem to exist between them.

"I thought you were dead?" He asked, still with his same, energetic voice without his very thick French accent, though you can still find it there, she's very certain about that. "Oh and its Tom now," He added, grinning. "Thomas seems to out of date. You know, old fashioned?" She gave him a light chuckle and turned to her champagne flute.

"For centuries," She shrugged. "But Rebekah had awakened me." She looked at him and saw that he was frowning.

"Rebekah?" He asked; his voice rose a bit. "And did Klaus make her do it?" He continued to ask. Elizabeth shook her head.

"No, she did it in her own will." Elizabeth said. "She was planning to kill her brother, because he had lied to them. He was the one who killed the Original Witch." Tom's face lit up. His eyebrows rose and a playful smile crept on his lips.

"He killed his own mother?" Tom asked, clearly amused. Elizabeth nodded and sipped on her flute. "How very devious of Klaus, I'm certain that nothing has changed?"

"Right" She nodded, looking at him, and putting her flute down. She sat down and so did he. "Only we're in a different century, I guess that's what's changed." She gave him a playful smile and he only shrugged, taking that fact as a consideration.

"And what brought you here?" He asked. "Certainly there's a reason why you're here in the Big Apple." He smiled at her, and she smiled back. She then shrugged and looked away.

"Nik held me captive, and brought me here." She said, and then looked at him. "I do apologize if I made you come here. It must've been a burden for you." Tom smiled warmly at her as he laid a hand on top of hers.

"Of course not." He said. "You're my most favorite Original. I'd definitely come here all the way from Paris. Besides, I know all the powerful people here in Manhattan. I haven't been here for years." He added, smiling happily and shrugged. As he had told her from the phone, he was a French ambassador already, working for the French government for almost a decade now. He had gone very successful, indeed.

"Then you must know that I am seeking your help." She said. "Klaus and Rebekah are planning to kill me. And they're going to feed off information from my familiar." She added. Tom's smile faded, and turned into a frown again. He was showing concern for his former lover – which only touched Elizabeth very much.

"Familiar?" He asked. "You mean you have done the sacred bond?" He continued to ask. And once she nodded, he quickly asked, "With whom?"

"His name is Damon Salvatore." She answered. "I only did it for me to easily teach him telepathy." She then saw Tom's lips crept upwards into a knowing smile.

"Just like you have done to me," He said, smiling wide now. She smiled back.

"That's right. And now, I'm certain you have fully mastered it?" She said, arching her eyebrows playfully. He looked at her and nodded.

"Why do you think France is doing well right now?" He asked, laughing a bit. She smiled. "Alright," He said, seriously now. "What can I be of assistance?"

"I want you to help me teach him how to master it." She replied, leaning a little to him. "So that he knows what they are thinking when they ask him questions, and he won't tell them that I have hidden the White Oak Stake."

"I thought that the White Oak Stake was already extinct." He said in wonder. She then grinned deviously at him.

"I have the other one, and I was about to use it against Klaus." She then shrugged. "Unfortunately, I failed. Esther's alive again; turns out the Bennet witches have preserved her body." Tom's eyes widened in bewilderment, he was clearly out of the loop.

"And then what do we do after that?" He asked, eagerly now.

"We'll see…" She said, mysteriously.

* * *

><p>"Oh don't be shy," Kol said from across the table, right after he swallowed the steak he had been eating. Elena only glared at him as she sat there, watching him indulge himself in gluttony. Though, gluttony wouldn't exactly be acceptable to vampires when they're eating human food. This situation would've been acceptable if he had been drinking tons of humans dry in front of her. Yet, after what she saw that he had done, she couldn't exactly eat especially because of her anger and disgust for Kol. "Come on, dig in!" He insisted, putting another piece of meat in his mouth. She rolled her eyes and looked away, crossing her arms over her chest as she sat there on the emerald velveteen chair.<p>

"I'm not hungry." She murmured. And she knew perfectly well that vampires have a keen sense of hearing. _Inhumanely_ – if she may say so. She then heard one of his utensils, was dropped on the china plate, loudly.

"Do not be so dramatic, love." He said, mocking her. "You are being dubious! And foolish!" He then gave a chuckle. "You are willing to starve to death just for Stefan?" He asked, as if it was the funniest joke in the world. She continued to roll her eyes, but this time, she looked at him.

"I'm not willing to starve myself to death for Stefan," She said with a very serious tone as she arched her eyebrows. "But I refuse to eat with you and in front you. And I choose to starve than to be here." She gave him a deathly glare, but his lips only crept up in a full and evil smile. He then arched his eyebrows and gave a nod as he waved his hand.

"Have it your way." He said. "I'm kind enough not to imprison you here." He then went back to eating, and she inhaled deeply, her seething anger was definitely rising even more. She clenched her fists, as she sat straight up. Stefan was locked down in the basement, and if she can suppress her anger and just think of something to do, to let Stefan free, and to get Kol away, then she'd be victorious. So, she stood up.

"Kind?" She said with a mocking laugh. "You and your family do not have any speck of kindness! You play with humans as if we are toys, when you had been humans as well." She glared at him, as he stopped chewing, and swallowed. She then turned away, about to go, but with a blink of her eyes, he was already there, standing in her way. She mustered enough of her strength to glare up at him, as if challenging him to even try and hurt her. But then, he exhaled and looked away. As he did, he took a step on his side, which only let her pass, but before she could, she saw Esther, was on her way towards them. She gave Kol a look, and she knew that that was why he didn't try and hurt her, that was why he didn't even try to stop her from escaping.

"Kol?" Esther called. He turned around and Elena saw that Esther narrowed her eyes at her son, raised her hand, and quickly, Kol was already experiencing aneurism. Elena took a step back, as she watched Kol shout as he held his head and curl from too much pain. "I apologize for my son's actions, Elena." She said, and finally lowering her hand, releasing her hold of Kol. Elena looked at her, terrified. But then, she saw someone behind Esther. Quickly, she knew who it was and she inhaled deeply and exhaled in relief.

"Stefan," she breathed. Seeing that his wounds were already healing, Esther continued to glare a warning at her son as Elena quickly went towards him. "Are you okay?" She asked. He only nodded in reply. She then turned to Esther, who also turned to look at her. "Thank you," She said. "So much…" Esther only gave her a faint smile.

"It is alright," Esther replied. "I did that for you, and so, you shall do something for me." She added, with her smooth accented voice. Elena frowned. And before she can reply, Esther only smiled and said. "Come with me." She then turned away, but Elena hesitated. She looked at Stefan, who was now healing. She cannot possibly leave him there. How can she know that Kol won't come and get him, and lock him away in the basement again? Then, Esther turned back at her, as Elena moved her eyes away from Stefan. "Do not worry, Kol will not touch him." She added, as if reading Elena's mind. Esther then gave Kol a warning look, and he only glared away. Elena glanced back at Stefan, who looked at her. She knew he was hungry and he need strength, but…

"Go" Stefan managed to say under his breath. Elena slightly opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. So she turned to Esther, and nodded, following her behind as she went up the stairs. Soon, Esther led her into a room, which Elena learned was a study room. It had emerald walls; there were shelves of books, and French antique furniture. Esther went to the couch, and so Elena went there as well.

"I know you're wondering why I have saved Stefan," Esther said, burning sage by the candle that rested on the coffee table as she sat on the couch. "You see, I need something from you." Esther finally gave Elena a look, and she only looked back at her, half frightened, and half curious.

"What is it?" She breathed.

"Your blood, Elena." Esther replied, standing up and looking at her. "Don't worry," she said, as she went towards a desk and got her this thin and pointy dagger that looked like an ice pick, yet thicker than that. "I only need a few drops." She handed the dagger to Elena, but she only frowned.

"Why?" Elena asked. She ought to know, since Esther needed her blood, and if she was going to give it to her, she had the right to ask what she's using it for. Otherwise, Esther might be killing her and she doesn't even know it. Esther withdrew her hand that had a dagger, and stood up straight.

"I need your blood to finish my ritual." Esther replied.

"Ritual?" Elena repeated.

"Yes." Esther arched her eyebrows. "I am doing a ritual that will kill my son, Niklaus." She finished, and Elena looked at her in surprise. Esther was planning on killing Klaus when she told him that she was forgiving him? Obviously, no one in their family can be trusted. Yet, she wondered why Esther, their very own mother, would do such a thing. Why would she betray her children like that? "I know what you're wondering…" Esther continued to say, getting a vile of water – or something that look like that – and let the water pour down on a golden bowl that was in the middle of the coffee table. "Why am I killing my own son…?" She continued, looking at her. "You see, Elena. I had spent a thousand years on the other side, watching my children become monsters, become an abomination in the entire race and the world. I knew that I had to do it." Esther's eyes were determined as she said those words firmly. Elena only inhaled deeply. She then saw her make a smile as she handed the dagger again to Elena. "So, please…" She said, giving it to her, and without another hesitation, Elena took it, and pierced its pointy end on the tip of her index finger. Soon, blood was spewing out, and Esther held her wrist as she led it towards the bowl, watching it drop on it.

"What can the ritual do?" Elena asked.

"I am making a powerful stake that can only kill him." Esther said. And soon, she was continuing with the ritual as Elena watched.

* * *

><p>Damon sat on the steps of the Met or Metropolitan Museum of Art. The street in front of him where full of taxis and cars, honking ruthlessly and bustling. People, at this time, were already walking home from work, or out to have a good time with friends. The city was bright and energetic – it never sleeps, as they had said.<p>

He was waiting for Elizabeth, since she had told her to meet her here at this time, since she was finally going to teach her how to master telepathy. Yet, he's been there for over ten minutes already, and she still wasn't there. Talk about being punctual. But after a minute or two, he finally saw her walking down the street with a guy, and she was smiling. They looked like they were engaged in an amusing conversation, which Damon doesn't seem to mind. Still, who was the guy she was with anyway?

"Hey" She happily said as they climbed up the steps, and towards where he sat. He gave her a smile.

"Hey" He said, standing up.

"Sorry if we're late." She said. "This is my dear friend, Thomas, by the way…" She added, looking at Thomas, who was standing right beside her and he stretched out his hand for Damon to shake. _Seriously, who the hell is this?_ Damon couldn't help but think.

"Everyone calls me Tom now," Tom shrugged, cheerfully. His voice had a French accent to it, Damon distinguished. He was certain of it. He only arched his eyebrows and gave a nod.

"Tom is the first vampire I had turned, back in the 16th century," Elizabeth breathed, looking happily at Tom then back at him. "And he has mastered telepathy." She happily stated, matter-of-factly. Damon arched his eyebrows, not in a sarcastic and mocking way, but he was impressed now. He's old though, older than he was, surely he's stronger.

"True," Tom nodded. "And Elizabeth here had asked me to help her teach you." Damon smirked and looked at Elizabeth.

"How nice of you…" He said, with utmost sarcasm as he addressed Tom. Elizabeth only rolled her eyes, as she continued to smile. He knew that they were reading his mind, and he couldn't seem to care any less. He and Tom had a stare down, smiling and smirking, yet full of meaning in their eyes.

"How about we go ahead now?" Elizabeth interrupted. "Tom is taking us to his apartment." She told Damon. He and Tom gave Elizabeth a look.

"Yes," Tom replied with a soft chuckle. "It's very quiet there. It's a perfect training ground. It's just in Williamsburg." Elizabeth then clapped her hands together. Damon had never seen her this giddy. Perhaps seeing her _dear friend_ (and he said those two words by mocking Elizabeth's accent in his head), Tom, made her really happy, since Elizabeth had been dead for centuries, and the fact that they haven't seen each other in a very long time.

"Great" Elizabeth said, with much enthusiasm. "How about you fetch us a cab then?" She asked Tom, and he only nodded.

"Let's get going then." Tom said, walking down the steps and into the curb, by the sidewalk, trying to fetch them a cab. Once he was there, Elizabeth finally turned to Damon, who had his hands inside his pockets. He looked at her and saw that her so-called _"enthusiasm"_ was gone, and that giddy smile of hers too. He only arched his eyebrows, questioningly, but without uttering a word.

"Be nice…" She said, giving him a warning look. This time Damon frowned. He was being nice. Well… sort of. He didn't like the guy, what was he supposed to say?

"I am being nice." He said, defensively. Elizabeth cocked an eyebrow.

"If you call that being nice, then you have a serious problem." Elizabeth said, matter-of-factly. "Remember that we can both read your mind, so I suggest that you should definitely _be nice_." She added firmly, giving him a stern look. He rolled his eyes as Elizabeth turned away, looking at Tom.

"Being nice is overrated." Damon said with his voice low, yet full of sarcasm and teasing. "Besides, he's not being nice too. Did you see how he looked at me? Clearly, I'm not the only one who feels the same way about him. He doesn't like me either. Touché." He added, arching his eyebrows. He saw Elizabeth smile by the side of her face since she was a step forward from him and her back was turned from him.

"Then I suggest that you both should be nice." She said with her voice low as well as she turned to him, her eyes full of laughter, although she wasn't exactly expressing it. He knew that she knew what he said was pretty funny.

"You tell him that." He said, nodding towards Tom, who was still by the curb. He then added in a very hushed tone that looked as if he was mouthing it, leaning towards Elizabeth's face. "If you don't, he's going to cut me in half." Now, Elizabeth finally laughed.

"And if you don't, I'll cut _you_ in half." Elizabeth said, her voice was hushed as well, yet it was silky and smooth. Damon smirked as they both held each other's gaze. He couldn't help but remember that night where they spent the night together. And he's sure that she remembered that as well, because he projected that thought very clearly towards her. She gave him a knowing smile as she turned away, and they both saw Tom, running up towards them.

"Let's go!" He called. So Elizabeth gave Damon a look, but he only waved his hand, offering her to go first. She did, and he followed him behind, as she was the first one to get in the cab, as Tom sat on the other side, and Damon, went inside as well. Elizabeth was in the middle of them.

* * *

><p>Klaus and Rebekah stepped into the penthouse once the elevator rang and slid its doors open. Klaus' penthouse looked the same, the way they had left it. Klaus went by the bar and took two empty glasses of scotch, laid it on the island, and opened a bottle. He poured it on the glasses, and served one to Rebekah, who only got it.<p>

"Do you know where she is?" She asked, arching her eyebrows at him.

"No," He said right after he took a swig. Soon, silence dawned between them, and they heard the elevator ring. He then grinned at Rebekah. They had been silent as they had walked from Central Park, which only meant that they were letting their feelings subside, and come to an understanding. "Speaking of devil…" He nearly murmured. They heard footsteps, coming closer and closer, and finally revealed who it was. Klaus frowned, as Rebekah stood up straight, frowning as well.

"Elijah…" Rebekah whispered. Elijah gave them a smirk, as he approached them with his arms open.

"I suppose we're an alliance?" He asked. Klaus' face lit up as he walked towards Rebekah, and stood beside her, without removing his gaze from Elijah.

"Only if you're really with us…" Klaus said, amusingly. Elijah gave a very short chuckle as he looked at his siblings.


	8. The Warning

****Author's Note: The end is near again. So you guys better buckle up and prepare for the bumpy ride. I admit that this chapter is kind of short, but believe me, it's because the story's preparing for this so-called "book's" ending. I want to hear your thoughts about it, what are you looking forward to, etc. And thank you for supporting, reading and enjoying this FanFic. ;)****

* * *

><p><strong>The Warning<strong>

* * *

><p>Damon concentrated, staring directly at Tom's eyes. His fingers were already twitching, waiting for something, like a successful transmission or a text on a mobile phone only in his brain. But nothing happened. It's been three days, and these exercises suck. He sucks – though he'll never admit it – but he'll never let himself be defeated by this crappy telepathy. And the more he concentrated, the more he's distracted. Like how Tom was tapping his long and impatient fingers on the chair's wooden arm, waiting for him to receive anything, or like how Elizabeth was staring at him, watching him intently, as if her stares were darting through his skin, making him irritable. Elizabeth stood up, and Damon, who was leaning forward, leaned backward impatiently frustrated.<p>

"Shit!" He cursed. Elizabeth was about to turn around but stopped and stared at him, frowning. So was Tom. Damon glared at her then shrugged his shoulders. "I can't get anything! Are you sure this is really going to work?" He asked impatiently. Elizabeth only gave him a warm smile.

"It does. And it will, if you try harder." Elizabeth said giving him a nod. Damon rolled his eyes impatiently as he looked away. He _is _trying hard. It just doesn't seem to work. The first night of the exercise, Elizabeth told him to close his eyes and try to meditate, to clear his head and breathe soothingly. So he did as he told, even though he thought it was funny – since he knew it was supposed to be a "telepathy exercise" not some damn yoga. Still, he did it, calmed his head and Tom told him to try to dig into his mind, see if he can get anything. Damon concentrated on Tom, trying to dig deep into his thoughts, but only got some sort of an image which he later realized that it was him during the 16th Century. And they told him that it was a memory, and that was different.

"I am trying!" Damon said defensively, widening his eyes.

"Well you aren't doing very well…" Tom said, in his calm and low French accented voice. Elizabeth gave him a sharp look and Tom only shrugged. Damon sighed as he stood up. He needed a drink, and lots of it. Maybe it can help, but why do he care? He can't seem to do it even if he's sober. There was no difference.

"Perhaps he should start with a human." Elizabeth said, thinking. "A vampire's mind is harder to read than a human's. We all know that." Tom nodded, but Damon only looked away as he got to the liquor table, got an empty glass, and poured some whiskey on it.

"Then I shall go and get a human." Tom said, standing up, but Elizabeth quickly interrupted him.

"No, I shall." Damon turned as he sipped on his glass, and looked at them. Elizabeth gave Tom a smile. "I'll be quick." She then turned and went to the door, giving Damon a side glance. _"Be nice"_ She sent. Damon frowned at her.

"_Why can I hear your head?"_ Damon sent back. He knew what he sent was funny, but he didn't know how to construct a better sentence with it. That's how hard being supernatural is. You can't pretty much explain things. Elizabeth only gave him a smirk, as she closed the door behind her and he was gone. "So…" Damon addressed Tom who was rearranging stacks of magazines that was one the coffee table. "You're French right?"

"_Oui._" Tom looked up at him. Damon pressed his lips together. Well, that was a yes, obviously.

"And you happen to live in France?" Damon asked, slowly, and curiously, although he just didn't want them to feel the awkward silence between them. Yet, he fails because this was even more awkward.

"Of course," Tom said, giving him a mocking tone. He then stood up straight. "If you think talking to me will make me like you…" Damon quickly frowned.

"Oh no," He shrugged and waved his hand. "Of course not. I mean, I don't like you either." His eyebrows rose up and widened his eyes as he gave him his signature smirk. Tom then nodded, as he too gave him a nod and sipped on his glass again.

"_Bien,_" Tom said. "I guess then you should stop talking. Our conversation won't get anywhere." He added, Damon blinked his eyes and took this as a consideration. He knew that too, of course. But this Frenchie's obviously a feisty one.

"Gladly." Damon shrugged. And after he said this, they heard Tom's phone ringing. So Tom took it and raised his hand, excusing himself without giving a word. Damon only nodded – which he meant was "sure" – and he was positive that he read his mind. Without another word, Tom went out and took the call.

* * *

><p>The elevator rang, and slid its doors open. Elizabeth stepped out of the elevator and into the penthouse. She turned the corner and saw that Elijah was sitting on the couch. She narrowed her eyes.<p>

"Elijah" She said, smirking, walking closer.

"I know you already know why I am here," He said, standing up. "And I'm not surprised that you've already read my mind." Elizabeth gave a chuckle as she glanced away.

"You're here to reunite with your siblings – who are obviously plotting a scheme to kill me." She said, walking by the wall-sized windows with the view of Fifth Avenue and the bustling cars with the busy people. She then turned to him with a knowing smile. "Now, why am I not surprised?"

"Well, I am fortunate to find you, just in time that I arrived." Elijah said, holding both of his hands in front of him. Elizabeth frowned as she narrowed her eyes.

"Oh," She said. "Is that so?"

"Yes, well…" He said, looking at her. "You know as much as I do that no matter what happens, Klaus will always be my brother."

"I know that very well." She replied.

"Good." He said, extending a hand for her to shake. She looked down at it then back up at his eyes, eyeing him suspiciously. "You should know that that will not get in the way." Elizabeth closed her eyes then chuckled as she opened them again.

"I assume that Rebekah's with you, as well?" She asked. Elijah nodded. She then arched her eyebrows, as she laid her hand on his, about to shake but then, she suddenly pulled his hand, breaking it as she held it with a tight grip. Elijah shouted in pain. "How will I know I can trust you?" She demanded.

"You have my word!" Elijah replied as he struggled with her grip, and with his breaking arm. He was panting in pain, and she had never seen Elijah like this. Probably because she had no reason to hurt him, but she was in a deadly mood today – not in a bad mood, but she just wants to hurt somebody, it comes with the vampire instincts, she's positive – and so, she did. Elijah gave her a darting, pleading look for a second there. He was very afraid of her indeed. But that look seemed to fade away as he bent forward, kicking his foot up, and kicked it back, hitting her leg, making her knees bend. So, she fell on her knees, and she shouted in pain. Now, he was the one who held her arm, breaking it in some kind of an arm-lock. She can hear her bones cracking. She struggled in his hold, as she looked up at him, and she revealed her vampire features. With her other knee that was up on her feet, she managed to roll around, unlocking her arm from his grip. She quickly got up on her feet, with her inhumanely speeds, and quickly punched his stomach with a massive block that made him let go of her. Then, gripped on his body, like a bear hug, bent his head to the side, and dug her fangs in his neck. She managed to drink some of his blood before he managed to elbow her in her gut that made her let go and back a few feet away. She then laughed as her features returned to normal, and his blood dripped on her chin. She wiped it with the back of her hand as he turned around and glared at her, both of them were panting for breath.

"It can be insulting when another vampire is drinking on another vampire's neck, isn't it?" She said with a laugh. Elijah held on his neck where she had bitten him, and only glared.

"Hardly," Elijah managed to utter, even though his tone was pure hatred and insult.

"_Please,_" She rolled her eyes, as she continued to maintain a smile. "I hope that can be a reminder for you" – she said, her smile faded and a seriously, deadly look was on her face – "that when you betray me with one of your vulgar promises, I can assure you that you'll be drained of your blood in no time. Do not try to underestimate my capabilities." She added, shaking her head as they stared at each other dead in the eye.

"There is nothing more that I want in the world. I want him dead as much as you do." Elijah said, his voice menacingly low and frightening, but Elizabeth didn't bulge. She wasn't scared at all. In fact, she gave him a mocking smile.

"Is that so?" She asked.

"Yes," He said. "He's my brother, and I cannot hate him more than I already do. One thing I also know is that I hate him more than _you_ do."

"Yet that hate can be clouded with love," She said, giving him a warning look. "Doesn't mean that we're already vampires, we cannot feel Earth's greatest gift." Elijah glared at her at the corner of his eyes. She only shrugged and narrowed her eyes. "How can I know that at any cost, _you_ will not fold and let humanity seep into your veins?" She then demanded. "We all know that that has happened _oh so_ many times, and we always fail to conquer it." Now it was Elijah's turn to walk towards the wall-sized windows and see the great view.

"Then if that happens," Elijah said slowly, with his back turned from her. "I deserve my consequence." Elizabeth's lips slowly turned into a full smile.

"Then we have a deal…" She replied.

* * *

><p>Klaus walked down 97th Street. He spent a day with Anne Clarke, her new human friend – well, more of a fake, compelled friend, but who cares? Anne Clarke is his so-called "blood bag" as well. Of course, she's still offering her blood every once in a while, and he'd gladly accept. No doubt about that. The truth was, he and Elizabeth rarely see each other anymore, even though they live in the same roof. They see each other every morning, and just bump past each other. He knew that that wasn't his plan at all, but who was he to control Elizabeth? He might be the alpha male, the hybrid, the strongest species alive, but when it comes to controlling his dear beloved, Elizabeth, one cannot just simply accomplish the task.<p>

As he crossed the street, he figured that some task – other than controlling her – should be done, the task that only he can accomplish, for her to be silence for ever and ever. So, once he successfully crossed the traffic that seems to be happening everyday in New York, he put out his mobile phone, and started dialing. He pressed the phone to his ear and heard it ringing on the other end. And soon, the ringing stopped.

"Niklaus, what a surprise," He heard Kol's same sarcastic voice on the other end, and that made him smirk.

"I do apologize, dear brother, about my sudden disappearance." He said as he continued to walk on the side walk with people walking by, happily, busily and sadly – which was rather unique in this city. "But you're actions led me to no other choice." He added with a smile even though Kol wouldn't see.

"I can see that, brother." Kol said on the other end. "So when are you going to pay me a visit?" He teased, and Klaus only smirked as he continued walking down the street and the cars were honking.

"I was hoping that I can ask for a favor." Klaus said, and heard Kol chuckling on the other end.

"A favor?" He said, mocking him. "Fine, brother, what do you want me to do?" Klaus saw the city lights emanating through the twilight sky. People were heading out of work and going to dinners with friends, and might be out for a party. Klaus, however, had things to take care of. Schemes to accomplish and he knew exactly what he wanted, what he needed, and what he must do.

"Go to Charlotte where Elizabeth was tombed, and find the White Oak Stake." Klaus replied.

* * *

><p>Rebekah heard something scratching in the middle of the night. So she elbowed up on her bed, looking around the room. It was a quiet scratching sound, yet for a vampire, it can be heard very clearly. So she put her feet down, removing the blanket that was covering her body, and walked towards the door that leads to the receiving room of the suite. She opened the big French doors, and saw that there was nobody there. She walked in, still looking around, hearing that annoying sound.<p>

"Damon?" She called. It was a bad idea to sneak up on a vampire, and everyone knows that. So why would Damon try to sneak up on her at this time of the night? She felt as if someone was watching her. She can feel its stare darting through her skin making her feel uneasy. She inhaled deeply and turned around. Rebekah couldn't help but shudder at what she saw. She released the breath that she was holding, and breathed, "Mother."

Esther was looking at her with those same worried eyes. She was wearing a purple blouse with a leather jacket over it, dark jeans and leather boots. Her mother was standing a few feet away from the main door of the suite, and soon, the door opened behind her. Rebekah narrowed her eyes as she saw that it was Finn and Kol holding Klaus captive both by his arms. Klaus struggled and was panting heavily since he cannot run away. Immediately, Rebekah was about to race forward to give them a big blow and release her brother, but she was stopped. She blinked her eyes and saw that it was Elijah who immediately caught her, stood in her way and gave her a warning look.

"Elijah" She snarled. "What are you doing? What is going on?" She demanded. Elijah continued to hold her and she struggled in his grip, trying to break free.

"I should have done this hundreds of years ago," Esther said, giving her a look. For a few moments, they held each other gave, but Rebekah saw that Esther put out a stake, but not an ordinary one. She identified it as another White Oak, and Esther turned to Klaus. "If he goes, you will all go." Esther added, looking at the stake carefully.

"No!" Rebekah protested, looking at Elijah with a panic. "Elijah, release me! WE CANNOT DIE!" She said as her panic intensified. And struggled even more on Elijah, but he only gave her an indifferent look. It was as if he was saying that this was meant to be done, and he knew that it was already coming, that they might as well accept it. But Rebekah does not want to. She might have dreaded her centuries of living as a vampire, but she'd rather live than die.

"You cannot do anything, Rebekah." She heard another voice. And saw that it was Elizabeth's who just came out of her room, walking confidently, as if she knew this too. She panted as anger boiled up inside her. She glared at Elizabeth.

"YOU!" She said that sounded like a growl, and she realized that her vampire features were revealed. Elizabeth only looked at her in all seriousness.

"She is right, Rebekah." Esther said calmly, glancing at her. "Elizabeth had already compelled your other brothers, and Elizabeth is under my spell in which I can control her." Rebekah's eyes grew wild. How was that possible? The witches can never control a vampire. Never! "You might as well accept your fate. You have run away far too long from this, and lived too long already." She heard Esther add, and she only swallowed something that was blocking her throat. Her eyes were filled with angry tears.

"Fine," She said bitterly. "Kill us. You and father had never had any mercy. You had turned us this way, and we have come a long way to carry the burden on our shoulders. But you carry it the most. I despise you as much as I despise Mikael." Esther only glanced at her.

"I have seen your suffering on the other side. How much of an abomination you _all_ had been and how much people you have hurt." She replied. "I have already prepared for this moment far too long, and you should know that I will never regret this. It is my duty to put an end to this." – She then glanced back at Klaus who was still struggling and frightened as he stared at the stake that can kill all of them. Esther then continued, - "And to bring peace upon the land. And so shall it be," She then looked at Klaus and raised the stake up high.

"NOOOOOO!" Rebekah shouted as she watched, but Esther without any remorse, without any mercy to her own children, she drove it to Klaus' heart. And she watched Klaus' body dying, turning into a vibrant color to bluish gray as his breathing started to be cut short. Soon, he was already out of it, and both Finn and Kol laid him down on the floor. All of them started feeling it – the sudden, painful stab on the chest where the stake was placed on Klaus. All of them were breathing heavily; oxygen hardly was passing through their nose. Rebekah glanced at her fingers, and they were starting to have the bluish gray color, meaning that they were already dying. "No, no, no…" She kept saying as tears were already streaming down through her cheeks. "This is not happening." She breathed, glancing at Elijah who was accepting it like a man, but fear was in his face even though he was under a spell. She glanced too, at Elizabeth. Her eyes were filled with tears, realizing that this is the end of her life as well. Her eyes looked at Rebekah, and saw that tears fell down on her cheeks. But Rebekah suddenly felt dizzy. She couldn't breathe anymore. And everything started to swirl around; soon, she had completely closed her eyes.

"Mother" She whispered in her last breath. Everything went black, and all of them were soon lying on the floor as Esther watched them.

* * *

><p>Rebekah woke up. Her eyes flew open, and saw the white ceiling right above her. She sat up and saw that she was in her room, at their suite. She immediately laid a hand on her chest to see if she felt the pain or she was stabbed as well, but later figured that she was alright. She realized then that it was dream. A bad one, no doubt, and she was still panting for breath. She went out of the bed, quickly opened the big French doors (where she felt as if she was experiencing déjà vu), and she saw the receiving room where no was there. So she moved quickly with her vampire speed, checked everywhere, even the front door where she saw that no one was there.<p>

It really was a dream, but she was afraid that somehow it would happen. That maybe one day they will all die at the same time with the hands of her mother. Her very own, merciless mother, would brutally kill them. And that left her frightened all night, waiting that maybe it would happen. If it would, she was ready. But as the dawn came and the sunlight crept in between the curtains, nothing happened at all.


	9. The News

**The News**

* * *

><p>Rebekah headed straight to the elevator of the Waldorf-Astoria, and waited as it ascended. Soon, it rang and slid its doors open. She stepped out, and into the penthouse, where she saw her brother, Niklaus, and a lady who was wearing a dark mauve dress, with nude platform heels. Rebekah narrowed her eyes as she walked towards them and Klaus looked up at her with a smile on his face.<p>

"Good morning," He said, standing up, and he turned to his companion. "Anne, you remember my sister, Rebekah." Anne flashed her white teeth at Rebekah as she stood up and gave a little wave.

"Hi, nice to see you again," She said and Rebekah only gave her a small smile, but still wondering what the hell was going on here. It was barely in the afternoon and Klaus was already having a fun morning talk with his friend.

"Anne was only helping me plan a dinner party tomorrow." Klaus said, matter-of-factly. Rebekah arched her eyebrows. Oh, so that was why little good friend of Klaus, Annie, was here to pay him a visit. Since she is a well-known socialite, Klaus knew that she can handle a pretty dinner party for him. Well, of course she was compelled, that was why she was so willing to oblige.

Not that she can really refuse.

"Yes, well… Klaus gave me a call earlier, and so I thought it was a good idea to host a dinner party. I mean, what is a better way to meet new friends is to throw a party right?" Anne said, enthusiastically. Klaus only gave her a pleased smile. Rebekah only nodded, still maintaining that small smile. Really, this thing is getting into her nerves. Why was Klaus planning on such thing? Clearly, he's going out of concentration when they should be plotting a more planned scheme to finally put an end to Elizabeth's life! But of course, she should maintain her composure. Otherwise, little miss socialite here might grow suspicious. "Anyway, I should go. I'm meeting a friend for brunch." Anne suddenly said as she turned to Klaus. "I'll call you later as soon as I've made some calls?"

"Yes" Klaus nodded. "That would be wonderful." He said, smiling gleefully as well. Anne then made her way towards the elevator. Soon, they heard it ring, and she was gone.

"So is this what you were planning all day when you could've planned for a better scheme to end Elizabeth's life?" Rebekah said with all the sarcasm she can muster. She made her way towards the couch and sat down with a sigh. "You are only wasting our time."

"Think of it as an early farewell party." Klaus said by the liquor table, and already served himself a glass of bourbon. "Right after we kill Elizabeth, we'll leave the city." Rebekah quickly gave him a sharp look right after he said it.

"Leave?" Rebekah repeated in disbelief. "Well that'll just be too soon. I mean, we're still getting used to be here. I thought you were getting Elizabeth out of the way so we can live and have fun here, free of her vengeful ways?" She watched Klaus took a quick swig on his glass as he looked straight to the wall-sized windows.

"Well, it's that or we can go on our separate ways, sister." He said, rather bitterly. "I'd rather leave this city for a better and bigger one." He then looked at her as he added, "And what you need to learn is how to trust me. Tomorrow, right after the dinner party, Elizabeth will breathe her last." Rebekah looked at him, and they held that gaze for a few moments. Before Rebekah gave him a smirk and turned away.

Right after lunch time, Elijah came in with Kol. Klaus walked towards the living room, with Rebekah behind as he smiled at his other brothers. "Kol," Klaus said. "I believe you have already found the stake that's why you're here?" He asked. Kol smirked as they all stopped in their tracks to face each other.

"I have." Kol said with his eyebrows arched in an amused look. He then took out the white oak stake from his leather jacket's breast pocket and handed it to Klaus. Elijah and Rebekah both looked at it with such fiery, since it is the only weapon that can kill them. "Don't I get a grateful greeting?" Kol commented with a smirk as Klaus looked at the stake in his hand then smiled. He looked up at Kol.

"Thank you, brother." He said, nodding. Kol shrugged as he went to the liquor table. "Now, does mother know you're here?" He asked.

"Mother does not know of my whereabouts." Kol said with a sigh as he looked at the three of them.

"But she does know you're here." Elijah suddenly said, addressing Klaus. "I assume?" He asked. Rebekah looked at him then Klaus looked at her. It was her who let Esther trace Klaus' whereabouts since he ran away into this city. And no, she does not regret anything. Mother wouldn't do anything to them. Yet, in her dream, that seems to be the entire opposite of their theories. Of course, she hadn't told Klaus and the other about it because she only presumed that it was just a dream. And dreams mean nothing but a fantasy – a lie that only the subconscious makes.

"She does." Rebekah replied. "But she won't do anything. Why are you even suspicious?" She asked, eyeing them suspiciously. Klaus and Elijah only shrugged. Like she thought, it was only an assumption, an instinct to secure themselves from all the supernatural species that can be their enemies.

"Then the only step we'll need to take is the act of surprise." Klaus said, giving them a knowing look. "Once we catch her off guard, we shall attack." He then looked down at the stake again. "And make sure that Elizabeth breathes her last." He then looked at Kol as he arched his eyebrows with a wicked smile. "I think it's time that we deliver the invitations. Kol, will you do the honors?" He asked, and Kol gave a nod as he got the invitations and immediately dashed away with his vampire speed.

* * *

><p>Damon came in and he was smiling like an idiot. He wouldn't be if there was no reason behind that smile of his. In fact, he wasn't the "smiling" kind of guy. He's more of the smothering<em>-"smirk"-<em>kind. Still, he couldn't help it. The exercises that Elizabeth and Tom had given him were going fine now. He can read minds more successfully than he had a week ago, all thanks to their everyday routine of practice and his, of course, self-determination, and persistence.

Not to brag of course.

At first, when your mind has already been opened, and you can read everyone's mind, it can get pretty chaotic. With all the messages and thoughts sprawling all around in your head, he got so dizzy that he refused to go anywhere. In fact, he was stuck in Tom's apartment for days! Not that Tom can do anything about it, but Elizabeth had asked Tom to do Damon a favor – besides the whole teaching thing – and Tom, the kind of sucker he is for Elizabeth, couldn't refuse. "I'm rarely home anyway," He said with a shrug. So, Damon had stayed there until he at least got a hang of it. And today, Elizabeth and Tom were both there for their exercise. Damon was only successful on reading humans' minds, but not on vampires. Still, he can get at least a word from Elizabeth's head because they are bonded.

"How are you doing?" Elizabeth said, smiling and standing as he came into the living room. Damon pursed his lips together as he smiled and shrugged. He was playing it cool, although these facts are blowing his mind! It was awesome, no doubt.

"Good" Damon said, smiling now. "I finally got a hang of it." He added, and there, Elizabeth smiled warmly at him.

"Then we can move on to the next level?" She replied, sitting back down and Tom came in, giving Elizabeth a cup of coffee, as he got one himself.

"Yes" Tom said, eyeing Damon. "We can." He sat down, so Damon got an ottoman and sat down on it. "Now, if you can read a human's mind, then you must dig deeper for a vampire's." Damon then sniffed. Tom gave him a sharp look, as if he knew that Damon just mocked him.

And he did.

Damon has heard that before, lots of times. He didn't need to repeat it again. But of course, Tom did. Obviously this Frenchie doesn't like him, and vice versa. They've made it pretty clear when Damon was putting an effort to talk to him. And now, Damon's making it clearer. Not just to Tom but to Elizabeth as well. "I've heard that tons of times already." Damon said impatiently. His eyebrows furrowed. "When do we get to the good stuff?" He asked, and Tom inhaled deeply, looking at Elizabeth then back at him.

"Fine" Tom replied. "See if you can get to read the word in my mind." So Damon looked at him, and tried to dig deep into his head. But then, he couldn't get anything. Not even a single word or a flash of memory. Damon shook his head and tried it again. But there was nothing.

"I couldn't get anything." He replied.

"That's because his mind is blocked." Elizabeth said, looking at Tom, who only shrugged his shoulders. Damon eyed Tom, rather annoyed. This French dick is absolutely pissing him off. Clearly, this was a joke to him since he's already a pro, and for that, Damon wants to drive a stake through his heart. Of course, he made sure that thought was clearly projected to him. He then saw Tom give a smirk. "Now try it again." Elizabeth said the last word rather firmly and impatiently as she gave Tom a look. So, Damon tried it again. And this time, he got the word: _connard._ Damon frowned. He heard Tom's voice say it, and he knew immediately that it was in his native language.

"I got it." He said. "It's_ connard_ – whatever that is." Damon said the word the way Tom said it in his head, and only shrugged. Elizabeth eyed Tom who was clearly smiling in amusement. Damon quickly told himself to check what that word meant on Google.

"Alright," Elizabeth said. "That's good." She nodded, and so did Tom.

"Very good," He said, rather mockingly. "Now, you can also access anyone's mind through touch. May it be a vampire, a human, or even a werewolf; you can access it through touch." Damon nodded, absorbing this new piece of information.

"Yes, with just a single touch, there will be an interaction." Elizabeth said as she leaned of and laid a hand on Damon's wrist. "See…" She added, and Damon saw a flash of memory when Elizabeth had been talking to Katherine back in 1491. And with that single, yet quick touch, he already saw the memory. He had accessed Elizabeth's mind.

"Now, we should move on to more challenging exercise." Tom said, clapping his hands together. "If you can access a vampire's memory, so easily, with just a single yet very swift glance, then you will know that you can finally read a vampire's mind." He added. And Damon nodded, but then Tom put out a black strip of cloth, and he then said, "But for you to advance quickly. You are going to wear a blindfold."

That was when Damon frowned.

"A blindfold?" He asked in disbelief. "What? Are we going to play Marco polo or something?" He added, and Tom only gave a wry look.

"This will enhance your senses, and definitely enhance your mind." He said. Damon gave Elizabeth a look and she only gave him a nod as she sipped on her coffee. He then rolled his eyes and sighed. Fine, if he was this willing to learn something that not all vampires can then he can take shots.

"Fine." He said, but then he felt his phone vibrate in his jean's pockets. So he lifted a finger and said, "Hold on a second…" He then reached for it, and pulled it out. He saw on the screen that it was Elena who was calling, and he immediately rejected the call. He was busy. And he had no time for Elena begging him to come back with her faux concerns for him. She was with his brother, and Damon lived in a better life away from Mystic Falls. "Okay, let's do this." He said, but then felt it vibrate again as soon as he was about to put it in his pocket. This time it was Stefan, so Damon answered. "What now?" He said in an annoyed tone.

"Look, you're in trouble." Stefan said on the other end with a serious tone. "Esther is planning to kill Klaus. She made an ultimate weapon to destroy him, and Kol found another White Oak Stake."

"How are we in trouble?" Damon asked, still in irritated. "If Esther's going to kill Klaus, then let her do it. Now don't bother me, I'm busy…"

"– Because Kol found a White Oak Stake that Klaus and the other Originals will use to kill Elizabeth!" Stefan quickly interrupted before Damon can click off. "And Kol is already there. I know this because Esther saved Elena from Kol, and took a pint of her blood. Now, Kol threatened me with the White Oak Stake, saying that if we ever used his mother against him, he's going to kill us."

"So Kol doesn't know about the ultimate weapon that the Original Witch made?" Damon asked, still frowning. This time, curious. He hasn't heard anything from Mystic Falls, probably because he always rejected their calls.

"Not a clue." Stefan quickly said. Damon then nodded, even though Stefan couldn't really see him. "Esther will be leaving tomorrow to get the job done. Where the hell are you anyway?" Stefan demanded that surprised Damon, and made him smile.

"In New York" Damon said. "Where else?" He then looked at Elizabeth who already gave him a knowing look, and he nodded. She then gestured to talk to Stefan, so Damon gave it to her.

"It's a decoy." Elizabeth quickly said. "The one they found was a decoy. The real one is in your home. I hid it in an old Italian shoe box in Damon's closet." Damon gave her a sharp look, this time, really surprised. He then stomped his foot and waved his hand.

"What?" He quickly demanded in a hushed tone. So she hid the real stake in one of his old shoeboxes in his closet? _She raided my closet?_ Damon thought, projecting that thought clearly. Who would even hide anything there? And why his closet of all the closets? But Elizabeth only ignored him.

"Go get it immediately, then follow Esther, and get here." Elizabeth said, and then clicked off. She then turned to Damon, who was still kind of pissed with the whole new information. She gave his Blackberry Torch back to him, and said, "They'll be here soon…"

* * *

><p>"What did he say?" Elena asked as she stood there with her arms crossed over her chest, waiting for Stefan to reply. He was clicking off, and looked at her.<p>

"That was Damon and Elizabeth. Looks like he already found her." He said standing up, and Elena watched him.

"Obviously," She shrugged. Why else would Damon be cancelling their calls? Clearly, he's been busy with Elizabeth wherever they are. Which reminds Elena… "Where is he?" She asked.

"Here's in New York," He breathed. "And Elizabeth told me that the stake that Kol got was a decoy."

"A decoy?" Elena asked in disbelief. How can they not know it? Well, obviously because Elizabeth hid tons of secrets like her family. That shouldn't be a surprise at all. "Then where's the real one?" She asked.

"It's in an old Italian shoebox…" Stefan answered and Elena raised her eyebrows. "In Damon's closet." He finished which only raised her eyebrows more.

"So let me get this straight…" Elena said, pointing up her index finger. "She hid the real, White Oak Stake, the stake that is the only weapon that can kill an original, and hid it in an Old Italian shoebox in Damon's closet?" She finished, and gave Stefan a look, in which he only nodded as he sighed. Elena stared at him then swallowed. "So what we going to do?"  
>"I talked to Elizabeth on the phone, and she told me that we should get the real one and head over to the city." Stefan replied, and they locked each other's gaze for a while. Elena, was feeling slightly shaken with all the new information, and the fact that Damon was a thousand miles away from Mystic Falls. And for some reason, Stefan knew that. She has been worried of what might have happened to Damon. He trusted Elizabeth too much that Elena was afraid for him. Obviously he forgot about the fact that Elizabeth is an original, and definitely shouldn't be trusted. But as Stefan had said, Damon knows what he's doing. "He has lived for a hundred and seventy years already, and the fact that he's still alive, he definitely knows what he's doing." Stefan had said.<p>

"So I guess were packing for New York?" She asked. Stefan went towards her and held her by her elbows.

"Damon's fine." He said. "And we're fine." Elena nodded as she gave him a faint smile. She needed words of encouragement, and she needed Stefan. Thank God he was there, and everything's fine between them. Everything's fixed. And she wouldn't know what to do if she was facing this alone. Caroline still has issues with Tyler, and Bonnie has issues with her mother, Abbey. She and Stefan were in this together. "We need to follow Esther. She'll be leaving in the morning. Why don't you go and pack up?" He suggested, since they were in Elena's living room. He came over to say about the information he had gathered. And obviously, Kol was stupid enough to reveal it to him. Not all, but still. They made their own investigations.

"Okay," She said. "Then we'll go at your place for you to pack up." She added, and Stefan nodded. He smiled softly at her and so did she. He then held her close and kissed her on the forehead.

"You should be excited." He whispered. "New York is a very beautiful city." Elena made a sigh. It was supposed to be a chuckle, but she only let out a breath. She had never been to New York, and Stefan knew that. But she was feeling excited and nervous at the same time. They were going to big city to deal with the supernatural again, when they could stay here and just enjoy life without all the evil that the Originals had unveiled in their town.

"Can't we just stay here?" Elena suddenly said, looking up at him. "We can't leave Mystic Falls…" She trailed off, and he only sighed.

"If you want to come with me, then it's your choice." He said, looking deep into her eyes. He knew what she thought of. She didn't want to leave Mystic Falls, she didn't want to leave her friends, and she didn't want to leave this town without her guard. What if something happens and they didn't know it? What if Caroline and the others get in trouble, and she wouldn't be there to save them? What if? But looking deep into Stefan's eyes, she saw a longing gaze into his eyes. He wanted her to come of course. He wouldn't want to deal with Damon alone, or maybe that was just what Elena was feeling? Maybe it was her who was having doubts? Maybe it was just her emotions, telling her that she has to come with Stefan to see if Damon's really okay and she had to know whether he was really safe. She might have chosen Stefan, but she still cared for Damon – and Stefan knew that perfectly well.

"No…" She suddenly said. "I'll go with you. I'll just pack my stuff and you can too. I'll see you early in the morning to follow Esther." She inhaled deeply as Stefan nodded. She then turned away as Stefan watched her. Once she was in her room, she knew that he already left to do what has to be done.

* * *

><p>"You knew that they're planning to kill you?" He asked. Actually, he rather demanded. He was pissed. He didn't know about this at all. And Elizabeth hid this information from him. Now, his brother lets him in on the details, and Elizabeth's just cool when she knows that any second she can get killed… for good!<p>

"Yes" Elizabeth replied, sharply.

"Then why didn't you tell me?" He asked. "I could've gotten a super awesome plan to take Klaus down! And you should've told me about the stake, and where you hid it! Somebody could've gotten it or something!" He was standing and walking around in panic and anger. Elizabeth let out a slight chuckle and Damon stopped in his tracks to give her a sharp look, which made her stop.

"I know that you are concerned Damon," She said, smiling faintly. "And that might have been the effect of the sacred bond, other than your real feelings for me, but I do appreciate it. The only reason why I didn't tell you is because you should know that I have it under control." Damon continued to frown as he narrowed his eyes. So, what she meant to say was he kind of sired to her or something because of the sacred bond? And did she just say she's got it under control? For God's sake! Klaus drove a dagger to her heart and held her captive in this city! And then she's going to say that she's got it all under control?

That's bull…

"I apologize for not saying anything to you…" Elizabeth quickly interrupted him and his thoughts. She read them, Damon knew it. Even Tom did. "But, it is true that I have it under control. You'll see. You have my word. And no, you are not sired to me. The sacred bond has the effect of making your feelings grow more to your bond partner –which is me. Since you have had a tinge of, let's just say, feeling – that grew and developed more." She explained. "Now, calm down, and just trust me. You should go on with your exercise," She then looked at her mobile phone. "And I have to get back to the penthouse." She looked at Tom who nodded knowingly, and then she looked at Damon and gave him a warm yet faint smile.

They heard the door shut, and Damon quickly asked Tom, "You knew about this?" He said in annoyance. Tom smiled and nodded.

"That's why I'm here." Tom replied, loving the fact that he knew something that Damon didn't. And Damon, felt quite the contrary. He hated the fact that Tom was shoving it in his face. He rolled his eyes, and soon, Tom was already in front of him, when he was standing across the room. And Damon felt Tom gripped his neck tightly as he drove him towards the wall.

"What… the… hell?" Damon struggled, looking at him, and still frowning. But Tom's grip only tightened.

"Let me tell you something, _vous connard_," Tom said his smooth and cocky accented voice was gone, and it was replaced with a dark and menacing one. "If you _do_ something or even _let_ something happen to Elizabeth, I will chainsaw your body limb by limb! Got it?" He added.

"Got… it…" Damon struggled. Tom then released his hold and turned away.

"Good." He replied. "Now, why don't you be a good _chien_ and finish _cet exercice sacrément._" Damon swallowed as air burst into his lungs. Now, he doesn't know what that meant, but whatever it is, he's going to go with it.


	10. The Ultimate Attempt

****Author's Note: I know it took me like a whole week to be done with this, but I was busy. I hope you enjoy this chapter. ;)****

* * *

><p><strong>The Ultimate Attempt<strong>

* * *

><p>Elizabeth faced the mirror and glanced at the dress that she will be wearing. It was hung right next to the mirror, and she couldn't help but admire it. It was a simple one, and she knew that if she was in the Renaissance, she would be unmistakably, underdressed! But she wasn't. And simplicity nowadays is more and sexy – as they have told her at Bergdorf's. She glanced at her reflection, and saw a girl with deep green almond-shaped eyes, deep chocolate brown hair with curls at the end since some hairstylist had fixed it, oval-shaped face with well-defined cheekbones, natural thin lips, and alabaster complexion. She looked like a vampire from those movies if she dressed like one.<p>

But she doesn't.

She was wearing her undergarments and a long deep red silk robe to cover her. It was already five thirty in the afternoon, and twilight has already dawned, taking away the last sight of sunlight through her room's wall-sized windows. Soon, guests will start arriving, and so she has to be ready. She took off her robe and took the dress that was hanging next to her mirror. But, she took a last glance at the mirror and saw Klaus by the reflection. So she turned around saw him by the doorway.

"I thought you were ready." He said, smiling at her with his eyes as he looked at her from head to foot. No, she wasn't ashamed of her body, especially not to Klaus. He had visited her numerous times during the night where she had only been wearing a chemise. And that revealed much more than just the typical undergarments of brassieres.

"Obviously not." She said, arching her eyebrows as she turned around again and took the dress of its hanger. "Did you come here to bid me goodbye once you have finally ended my life?" She joked, letting him know that she already knows. He stepped closer as she took a quick glance at him by the mirror, in which he only gave her a knowing smile.

"If you can really read my mind," He said. "Then I guess you know the real reason why I'm here?" He asked, his eyes shining bright. She then sighed as she faced him again.

"Do not worry," She said, putting the zipper down. "I'll be at my best to impress your new friends." She added, avoiding the real reason why he was here. He wished to have an intimate moment with her. No, not that kind of intimate. But he wanted a little affection, and Elizabeth knew that. Klaus stepped closer, this time, he was already a few inches closer to her, feeling his back onto hers.

"Well, for that I am grateful…" He whispered as he took her hair to the side of her shoulder and kissed her neck. She closed her eyes as she felt his soft lips grace down on her skin. His kiss ran up to the back of her ear as he finally put his arms around her waist. "I know that we can be the greatest enemies, but right now, I want to give you this." He whispered, as he took out a long velvet case from his tuxedo's breast pocket, and handed it to her. She took it from his hand and looked at it. She opened the case and saw a gold necklace with diamonds on it, glistening as it rested on the velvet case. As any woman would react, she was surprised, yet she maintained composure and looked at him.

"You think that with a piece of jewelry, you can actually buy my loyalty?" She asked, mocking him. But Klaus only gave her a thoughtful smile.

"No." He said. "But think of it as an early and a late apology gift." He then ran his hand on her cheek. "I want you to wear it tonight. Now, get dressed darling. The guests will soon arrive." He added, then kissed her cheek, smiled at her, then turned away. He began to walk out already as he left Elizabeth standing there just looking at the necklace that she had learned to admire. She gave a faint smile as she looked at her reflection again.

* * *

><p><em>Knock… knock… knock…<em>

_The door creaked open and saw Mathilde's face. She looked at him with her piercing and impatient eyes as her hair was pulled back in an updo braid that was in style for maids. She was Elizabeth's loyal French maid and right-hand. And for a maid, she was indeed beautiful that if she dressed rather extravagantly, men would swoon to their feet for her – _if_ that is. But she was not. And therefore, he had to be in command. _

"_Yes, monsieur?" She asked, opening the door not too widely, but wide enough to let him see her face._

"_I'd like to see Elizabeth." He said. There, Mathilde's eyebrows rose as her eyes glistened. _

"_Ah," She said. "But my lord, Miss Rousseau does not want to take any guests for she is preparing for the ball later." Mathilde replied, matter-of-factly. Klaus cannot help but frown at this. Sure, Mathilde's loyalty was very exquisite and genuine, but he was a Lord for God's sake! She should obey him and not her original master._

"_Well…" He said, rather calm and slowly as he looked down at his Italian shoes then looked back up at her again. "I'm going to ask you again" – he then compelled her – "Can you please let me in?" He asked, looking deep in her eyes, but she only blinked away. _

Vervain,_ Klaus thought begrudgingly. Which means that she knows what they are, and how stupid can Elizabeth be for Mathilde can expose them? He scowled and glared at her, which she only raised her eyebrows in reply. "I apologize, my Lord, but I am only following orders." She said with her thick French accented voice. _

"_Then tell her that I am here right now, this instant!" His voice grew instantaneously, but Mathilde only shook her head in refusal as she was about to close the door, but before she can, Klaus already slipped his foot to block the door from closing. _

"_I am afraid, monsieur, that what you are asking for will only get me into trouble!" She said, and her voice grew impatiently as well. "I am only following orders, forgive me, s'il vous plait." Klaus continued to glare at her, clenching his fists. He'd kill her if he had a chance, but if he does, then Elizabeth will become her enemy – and he cannot afford that at all. So, he inhaled deeply, trying to reserve himself, and was about to take a step back until he heard something._

"_Mathilde?" Elizabeth called her maid inside. "Where are my stockings?" Then, as she asked, Elizabeth came into view wearing a short chemise with a negligee to cover her. As she saw the Klaus was at the door, she gave him a warm smile. "Nik…" She breathed, and so Mathilde turned to face her master._

"_Mademoiselle, he was insisting…" She said in panic. The well-reserved French maid was in panic that she might be in trouble. Surely, Klaus cannot help but give a lopsided smirk at this. Elizabeth gracefully raised a soft hand._

"_It's alright Mathilde," She said softly. "Let your lordship in, and you may go."Mathilde gazed at her and nodded in defeat as she opened the door wide for Klaus as he stepped in. They waited to speak to each other until they heard the door close. "What made you drop by?" She asked, raising her eyebrows at him. _

"_I just thought that maybe I should see you before the whole scenario of men swooning on your feet once the party begins." Klaus said, smiling and she smiled back as he finished. _

"_And why would they be swooning on my feet when they know about our not-so distinct relationship?" She asked, raising an eyebrow now, and Klaus looked down then back up again, maintaining that smile. _

"_It's because nobody can ever deny your beauty," Klaus said proudly, admitting that fact and liking her smile afterwards. Elizabeth then stepped closer to him, and once they were only a few inches away, she laid a soft palm on his cheek. _

"_And you, my lord, would be deadly from jealousy…" She said and gave him a mocking laugh as she soon stepped away and turned around. "Now please, I shall be prepared." She said, turning her head to the side to look at him. Klaus looked up at the high ceiling and glared at it as he looked at her back again. He hated rejection, or close to that point. And so, he refuses to leave. He walked towards her and held her by the elbow, and twirled her around. Quickly, he pulled her to him and kissed her, feeling her soft lips grazing on his. Now that was more like it. She wasn't rejecting him, in fact, she was kissing him back. He knew that she knew what he wanted. He wanted to be with her before facing all those humans. And she was always like this, doing faux rejections towards him, because she knew he'd want her more. _

_That kiss had lasted for quite some time. A long time, really, and they can barely even breathe. But that was interrupted by a knock on the door. So they had stopped and looked at the door, still holding each other as Mathilde's head popped up. "I apologize for the interruption, but guests are starting to arrive, my lord." She said, looking at them with those piercing eyes, and so, Klaus looked at Elizabeth who was already looking at him._

"_I shall see you downstairs." He mumbled idiotically as Elizabeth nodded idiotically as well. He gave her a kiss on the forehead then began to leave._

* * *

><p>The dinner party was in full swing, and guests seem to be enjoying themselves, chitchatting with their friends as they hold and drink some of Klaus' best champagnes. Rebekah could not help but admit that this was definitely a blast. The music – which was classic jazz songs that Rebekah had chosen herself – sounds so relaxing. It definitely entertained everybody, she knew, just with those smiling and glinting eyes, they certainly were. And so, after entertaining guests on and on with little chats, she excused herself to have a glass of brandy. She should have something strong to get through this, although blood can be another option.<p>

"A glass of brandy please," she said to the hired bartender, and sat on a stool nearby.

"The party is going well, don't you agree?" Someone said from behind her. So, she turned to see that it was only her brother, Elijah. She smirked as she raised her eyebrows.

"It had been a while since we've hosted one of these, hasn't it?" She said. Her eyes were shining bright. This is what she loved about New York. It reminded her of the good ole' days back in England during the Renaissance, where society had nothing but debaucheries every night. Elijah then gave her a nod.

"Now, about tonight…" Elijah said, but Rebekah quickly interrupted.

"Yes, and we shouldn't discuss it here." She replied in a hush tone as the waiter laid the glass down in front of her. "We've already agreed to it. There is nothing more to discuss." Elijah smiled and gave a nod as he looked down then back up at her again.

"Another glass of brandy please," He ordered to the bartender. Rebekah continued to look at her brother knowingly.

* * *

><p>The elevator rang and slid its doors open. Damon stepped out and saw the people wearing fancy dresses and chitchatting with glasses of champagne in their hands. Damon quickly got their thoughts, full of their inner thoughts about the person they're talking to. Obviously, they're too full of themselves as they wear those faux smiles. Damon ignored and quickly blocked them out – a lesson he learned just last night, and it was awesome. Not only that, but he noticed that he was underdressed! He was undoubtedly noticeable as he wore his signature leather jacket over his gray shirt, with dark straight cut jeans, and leather shoes. He then shrugged after he gave his shoes a glance. Who cares anyway?<p>

He hovered over a few people, glancing around to find the single person he wanted to see. And there, right by the wall-sized windows, engaged in a conversation with Tom, wearing a deep red bandage dress, he had found her and went straight to her. Once he was already standing there, and they shared knowing smiles, they suddenly heard a glass clinking loudly. Damon knew what that meant, and so he turned directly to the sound. Klaus was there, holding the champagne glass with a fork as he stopped clinking loudly, and gave his guests a knowing smile.

* * *

><p>"Good evening," Klaus said, looking at his guests who were smiling in delight of tonight's success. He couldn't help but feel proud of himself for hosting great parties. "I want to thank you all for coming. I never thought that this night would be a success. And of course, I'd like to thank my dear friend, Miss Anne Clarke for helping me. I wouldn't have done it without her." Everyone then started to clap and he nodded as he went along. When it was starting to die down, he started speaking again. "I am so glad to be making new friends, and for welcoming me into the city together with my siblings." He raised his hand towards the direction of Rebekah, Kol and Elijah, who were standing together with a faint smile at him. Before he can speak, he heard the elevator rang, and soon, Stefan and Elena appeared, coming into a clear view. He gave them a look and continued. So, he then raised his glass, "to more success and alliances!" He happily declared and they all raised their glasses.<p>

"Cheers!" Some of them said, and they all drank.

"Enjoy the party!" He said happily, and every one of them gladly obliged. He then made his way into the crowd. As he passed by, he received a few greetings, and such, but he only gave them a short glance and a knowing smile. Soon, he was already in front of Stefan and Elena. "I don't remember inviting my friends from Mystic Falls…" He said, in fake wonder. Elena rolled her eyes as Klaus gave them a smile.

"We're here for Damon." She said firmly. Klaus' smile grew.

"Oh," He said. "You're here to finally fetch him. I would certainly let you…"

"Thanks Klaus," Stefan said, in sarcasm. "Now, if you'll excuse us, we need to see my brother." He said, as they started to walk past him, and Klaus only managed a nod. Surely, he's in a delightful mood. Now, whatever they're planning to do, Klaus will be ready for it.

For now, he'll let them be.

* * *

><p>"Goodbye! Have a nice night."<p>

"Yes, thank you very much for coming."

After the last goodbyes were said and there were no signs of guests anymore, Elizabeth got herself a glass of champagne and walked towards the living room, where she had found Rebekah, Kol, Elijah, Klaus, Damon, Elena, Stefan and Tom gathered. She arched her eyebrows. "Is there something I ought to know?" She asked. Klaus smiled.

"No," He said. "But I ought to tell you how impressed I am with you." Elizabeth then frowned. "I must say that bringing Stefan and Elena here was brilliant. And for that, I congratulate you." He added, clapping his hands a few times. Elizabeth continued to frown. It was true that she had brought Elena and Stefan here for her own reasons, but she doesn't know what he was talking about.

"I don't think I understand what you're talking about." Elizabeth said, holding on to her glass with both of her hands.

"Oh don't act dumb!" Klaus hissed. "If you think that I did not know about your _silly_ counter plan tonight then I must say that you really are dubious!" Elizabeth then let out a small snicker as she sipped on her glass.

"And if you thought that you can stand in front of me before today, thinking that I wouldn't know about your scheme with your siblings about assassinating me, then obviously, you're the _one_ who's dubious!" Elizabeth declared as she made a few mocking tones but gave Klaus a deadly look. Klaus then stepped closer towards her.

"You are really out of your mind." Klaus hissed in a hushed tone yet he maintained a smile on his face. He and Elizabeth locked each other's deadly gaze for a few seconds before he spoke again. "Rotting in that old cemetery for years has truly gone into your head!" He said, turning away. "Your hate has driven you to the edge…"

"And you're putting me down because _you_ are afraid that I might succeed." Elizabeth said sharply. "And I _will…_" Klaus chuckled, opening his arms wide.

"Then why aren't I dead yet?" He asked, mockingly. "If you think you're so brilliant, then I wouldn't make it to this day and I wouldn't have taken you to this city!" Elizabeth breathed deeply as she continued glaring at Klaus. "Clearly, your hate for me has given you purpose and that if I die, you will be useless and worthless as those silly humans!"

"That is not true!" Elizabeth let out a shout.

"Then what is?" He asked, looking at her questioningly. "Your _love_ for me?" He mocked as he said the word with emphasis. He raised a questioning eyebrow at her and she only clenched her teeth, tightening her jaw. Before she can speak, the elevator rang, but most of them only ignored it for they were waiting for her reply.

"No…" She said. "That love had been overshadowed by hate. And if you think that I feel the same way as you do…"

"If I was wrong, then you wouldn't have accepted that necklace." Klaus interrupted. And so, Elizabeth grabbed the necklace that was resting on her throat.

"THEN YOU CAN HAVE IT BACK!" She shouted, throwing it at him. "If you so think that a necklace…."

"I think that is enough!" They heard someone say, and saw that it came from Esther who was already standing by the elevator with Finn behind her. Esther was wearing an emerald blouse under a leather jacket, dark jeans, and knee-high boots. Elizabeth parted her lips as she was interrupted.

"Mother?" Klaus whispered in surprise. Esher gave them a look as silence dawned within them. Soon, it was time. Kol and Finn went towards Klaus and held him. Klaus struggled to let go as he demanded, "What is this?"

"It took me a long time to finally do this…" Esther said in her silky accented voice. She walked away a little and gave Elizabeth a look. "And I have contemplated far too long in the other side."

"Mother, what are you talking about?" Rebekah asked, frowning. Esther turned to look at her, and then looked at Klaus.

"The champagne you had drunk tonight has bound your bloodline, even you Elizabeth," Esther said. "And therefore… If one goes, you all go…" She made her way towards Klaus who still struggled to break free, and she brought out something from her leather jacket's breast pocket, in which they soon discovered that it was a stake with silver vines on it. "I shall bring death to all vampires." Esther had said, and soon she began to raise the stake. Yet, Rebekah managed to give Elizabeth a look and quickly dodged towards Finn with a blow, and Klaus managed to break free from Kol who was soon knocked by Elijah. Quickly, he took the stake from his mother's hand and drove it to her heart. Elizabeth and Elena managed to gasp quietly in shock. She however, stared at Esther's body collapse and tears were on her eyes.

* * *

><p>"Well brother…" Damon sighed as he put his hands in his leather jacket's pockets. They were standing on the sidewalk where Klaus' and Elizabeth's penthouse were – the Plaza Hotel. Somehow, they didn't seem to notice that it rained earlier tonight and the sidewalks were wet with puddles and mud. "Plan didn't really go as planned."<p>

"I can't believe that they would kill their own mother…" Elena said, rather dazed as she stared at the streets of Manhattan. Stefan's arm was placed protectively around her, as she gulped and looked at Damon. "I just can't…" She breathed. Stefan and Damon remained silent as they realized it too. But they were vampires. Especially the fact that every one of them should know how to survive and Klaus knew that perfectly well that he'd kill his very own mother for it. It was messed up alright, and Damon couldn't help but hear Elena's thoughts and how she remembered the death of her own parents.

"That's how Klaus is…" Stefan breathed and Damon only nodded.

"I am positive that there's more where that came from," Damon said, looking up at the colossal buildings. "So you guys better brace yourselves." Elena and Stefan gave him a knowing look and he too looked at them then back at the buildings.

"This was more than we had expected." Tom said as he stared out the wall-sized windows of Elizabeth's living room in her and Klaus' penthouse. He finished his glass of scotch then glanced at Elizabeth who sat on the white leathered sofa, looking dazed.

"Certainly." She nodded, finally looking at him. She then decided to stand up as she let out a sigh. "It was more than we had expected. If Esther had gotten that stake through Nik's heart…"

"We can all be dead." Tom finished, giving a nod. She and Tom locked each other's gaze knowingly. Tom then sighed as he fully faced his body towards her. "Well… Now that this is over, I guess you won't need me anymore?" Elizabeth managed a smile as she rested her hand on his shoulder.

"Do not be silly, Tom." She said. "You're one of my closest friends and allies. I can never simply just throw you away." Tom smiled as she withdrew her hand.

"That is nice to know." He said, still smiling as he looked straight into her deep green eyes. "Then I shall bid you goodnight. Just call me if you need me…" Elizabeth then gave him a warm smile as Tom gave her shoulder a squeeze as he walked past her. He was already making his way towards the elevator and it rang before he can even reach it, which means someone just arrived. And Elizabeth watched him as he went.

The person who got out of the elevator was none other than Klaus, who gave Tom a look, and Tom however, gave him a nod as he left. Klaus then looked at Elizabeth as he walked towards her. "This is what you wanted then," He said, mocking her with those daunting eyes.

"If you meant about Esther's sudden appearance, I had _nothing_ to do with it," Elizabeth said, her voice low and even but firm none the less. Klaus' siblings already flee from the city, afraid about what could have happened tonight, and as for Kol and Finn – they're afraid of Klaus' wrath. She had been afraid herself, but she had been dead for a hundred years that anger only overshadowed the fear.

"Don't lie to me!" Klaus hissed, stopping in front of her, glaring at her angrily. "You had brought my mother here to wish death upon me!"

"I DID NO SUCH THING!" Elizabeth said truthfully and defensively. Her eyes grew wild from all the anger. "If I did, then I had wished upon myself, and that'll only make me stupid! We both know for a fact that I am much clever and intelligent to have done such thing!" Klaus narrowed his eyes.

"Why should I believe you when you're one of my enemies who wished me death?" Klaus asked, still angry.

"It's because you know that I would have killed you myself, and I would not use Esther against you." Elizabeth replied firmly, looking dead in his eyes, letting him drown in her green ones. After a few moments with their locked gaze, Klaus finally heaved a sigh as he looked away.

"I cannot believe that my mother had betrayed me." He managed to say under his breath which sounded as if it was a whisper. When he turned away, Elizabeth still managed to look at him the same way, yet she cannot help but pity him – although she will never admit that to him nor to anyone else. No one would just understand it, she too, cannot. "She wanted me dead!" He exclaimed loudly as he looked up at the ceiling in frustration as his eyes landed on her face.

"And now you have killed her," She said. "Otherwise, we could have been dead." Klaus immediately went towards her.

"Now don't you see?" He asked, sounding as if he was already pleading, looking at her with those piercing hazel eyes. "We had been working against each other, when there are tons of enemies out there who wants to bring us down," He continued to exclaim, waving hand. "We should be working… together!" He said persuasively, and Elizabeth only looked at him, as she doesn't know what to think. Was this completely rubbish or completely accurate? Elizabeth did not know which was which, so she just stood there silently. Klaus then held her by her shoulders and squeezed them. If she was human, she would've already curled in pain, but she was not, and she only felt a mild squeeze. "Elizabeth, I know that we love and hate each other with equal measure, but with our alliance, we can go against all odds. We're the most powerful vampires in the _entire_ world, and together, nothing can bring us down. Don't you see that? Don't you see how much _power _we have?" He breathed. Elizabeth only stared in his eyes. "Tomorrow, I shall leave. And if you want to come with me, we can conquer the world. Think, Elizabeth." He whispered, as he finally let go of her. He turned away then turned back at her again. He was looking at her questioningly, waiting for her to reply. But she didn't know! Part of her was saying, why she was putting up with this when she can finally finish him for good, and another part of her was saying that she should come with him – to conquer the world. How can she ever decide?

And after a few seconds of contemplating, she managed to open her mouth in which nothing came out. So, she closed it again, and looked at him as she gulped.

"_I…_"


	11. Sneak Peek!

****Author's Note: Well, dear readers... Here it is. My big unspoken surprise for you. And you didn't really expect that things will just end there do you? The next part of the series will be more exciting! So tell me what you think! ;) **

**Till' then...**

_**- MsDearlady****_

* * *

><p><strong>Sneak Peek!<strong>

**The Revelation III**

* * *

><p>It had been centuries since she had been here. In fact, the last time she had been here was the 16th Century, and obviously a lot has changed. Yet, she felt exhilarated – so happy that for once, she was able to come back here and be glad to actually be alive – even after centuries – just to witness the magic of this city.<p>

The rain had suddenly poured and it was no surprise. Luckily, she was visiting Givenchy and Chanel as she shopped for their fashionable clothing line this season. But now, since it's over, she daringly walked out into the wet streets as there were puddles and different people rushing – afraid of the rain. As she walked around, she saw a couple kissing, and she only raised her eyebrows as she continued walking.

How times had changed…

Then, that's when they heard the loud roaring of the thunder up on the gray skies, and the rain started pouring again. So, she had to go to a covered area, using her speed as an advantage from the typical human race.

These are the times when she feels great to be a vampire.

* * *

><p>Damon packed his things on his duffel bag at the Plaza Hotel, where he and Rebekah had stayed to search for Elizabeth and Klaus. But that was worthless now, because they've found them months ago. Not only that, but Rebekah had been missing for weeks. Not just her, but her other Original siblings as well ever since what had happened at Klaus' dinner party.<p>

Even Elizabeth was gone…

It was already four in the morning that night when Damon received room service that woke him up… And, of course, that absolutely irritated him, seriously. Especially, by the fact that the clerk was such a persuasive guy once Damon told him that he didn't order anything. Damon nearly strangled him, but on the wheel that the clerk delivered, was a plate that was covered with silverware and a letter with a very nice penmanship and his name was written on it. So, he frowned for a second and asked who it was from. The clerk only replied that he cannot reveal the sender's name, and then he bid Damon a goodnight as he left. Once the door was shut, Damon made a quick glance at the envelope again. He picked it up, opened it and slid out the card, and read.

* * *

><p>I'll be leaving tomorrow. With this letter, you will know where if you used what I taught to you. It is your choice to come with me, although, I do apologize for my continuous disappearance.<p>

Until then,

Elizabeth.

* * *

><p>And so, he inspected the letter, holding all around its edges as he tried to see if there was a scrap of memory. With that said, there was a flash of memory and Damon quickly knew.<p>

"Paris," He mumbled. But, he knew there was another message, something that was not written here. An image of Klaus flashed up, he was standing in their penthouse's living room, looking at him – or Elizabeth since it is from her memory – and he then heard Elizabeth's voice in his head.

"Do not come so soon… Wait for the right time." She said in a hushed tone as Damon recognized that same silky accented voice of hers. He didn't know if that message was meant for him or to Klaus, but why would she tell Klaus that? Obviously it was for him! And so, he waited weeks before he finally decided to leave New York. Though, each day of those weeks had been a torture for him since he already wanted to get in a plane and just go there to see her. Still, he knew that Elizabeth was telling him some kind of a warning if he ever decided to get there really soon. He knew he just had to be patient.

His flight will be tonight. At the wee hours of the night, and that's why he had to pack. He looked at the clock and saw that it was already a quarter to ten in the evening. Well, there was no need to rush. He continued folding his clothes and took some of his shoes and stuffed them into the bag as well, until he was interrupted.

He knew he was, because he felt someone's presence behind him – a vampire's natural instinct. So, he stood up straight and turned to see the unexpected. Katherine was standing by the doorway of his room, wearing a leather jacket over a blouse and dark jeans with leather boots.

"You look surprised to see me," She said with her sultry voice as her eyebrows stood up. He only frowned at her and gave her a smirk.

"I thought you were a thousand miles away from Klaus." He said, mockingly. He then looked away as he continued to put in his things. Katherine sighed as she walked in and sat down on the bed.

"Yes, but Klaus is a thousand miles away now…" She said, in a bored tone. "With Elizabeth, of course." She added, and then that caught his attention. He looked immediately at her with his eyes wild and his eyebrows furrowed.

"I should've known…" He grumbled as he continued, looking away from her.

"Yes, Damon" She said in a serious tone now. "You _should _have known." She then stood up. "And now you're going to chase her like a dog just because she sent you a stupid letter saying so," She added in a mocking tone as Damon looked at her and saw that she was raising the card up.

"Is that what you do now?" Damon asked, annoyed. "You happen to mind other people's business because you're so bored of your own, running away just to be alive?" He then gave her a rather sarcastic smirk as he looked away.

"No, no and yes," She replied. "I'm only here to knock something out of your vampire brain; because I care about you." – she said sweetly as she stood up and walked towards him – "I know that you're in love with her, but I also know that you're not some dog, willing to chase her around and around when clearly she does not care about you." Damon then gave her a sharp look. Seriously, why does Katherine happen to appear when things aren't really going well? She's always ruining everything… Like, for the past hundred and forty years of mourning her death, and practically searched for her in the tomb, in which he found out that she wasn't there and that nearly crushed him. But then, she suddenly appears, alive more than ever, and admits that she was and still madly in love with his brother. If she wasn't older than him, then he could've already killed her.

"Oh, just like what you did to me," He said, still mocking her. "Don't you just like it? You and Elizabeth have something in common."

"Come on," Katherine said, as she gave him a flirty smile. "It was nothing personal." That's when Damon rolled his eyes and looked away as he zipped his duffel bags shut. And that's when Katherine knew that she cannot do anything about it anymore. His decision was final, and that's that. "Suite yourself, Damon. I always thought you were the handsome and the smart one." She said matter-of-factly. And with that remark, Damon looked angrily at her, but realized that the room was empty.

She was gone.

And he glimpsed at the clock again, and then stared at his luggage.


End file.
